Slave of Lust
by Pearl's Beauty
Summary: AU. Even though the Malfoy's aren't a threat anymore, they still have power and influence, and Draco gets an illegal slave as a gift from his father when he turned 18. Lots of lemons. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't know if I should just make it a one-shot or continue. Please I'll like to know what you think. Thanks!**_**_

* * *

_**

Scarlet was laying on the bed, naked underneath green and silver bed sheet. She was taken away from a small village on the countryside of Britain. She never knew much outside the town and felt free living there. Her parents were simple and humble people, who own a small store in the center of the town. They didn't have much, but it was enough to keep themselves happy. One night, however, her town was attacked by mean in black robes with horrific masks shaped as skeletons. They took over and Scarlet watched in horror as they killed her neighbors, family, and parents before her eyes. She didn't know they speared her, but she would rather be dead with her loved ones. They brought her here and told her that she would be nothing, but a slave. They took her clothes off and told her to lay under the sheets until her master came.

And here she was. A slave.

She was frightened. Her tears ran down her face and trembled in fear. _What if my master is cruel? How can I resist being a slave? Would he kill me once he tiers of me or worse... What if he give me away in a trade off?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when the door opened. In came the most handsome man she has even see. He had silver, blond hair, a fair face, and crystal gray eyes, almost like silver. She noticed his well built body as he took off his shirt. _Is he a god?_

Draco looked at the frightened girl in his bed. He smirked as she studied him. He knew that a lot of girls would beg to be in the position where she is, but she looked scared. "So you're my new slave," he said. It was rather a statement than a question. "Father picked good. Young, fresh, pretty, just how I like them," he said, moving closer to the bed. Scarlet said nothing and just stared at him as he unbuttoned his pants, tossing them next to his shirt, leaving him nothing but his boxers on.

"What's wrong?" he asked, climbing onto the bed and took off her covers. He crawled to her like a predator. "Cat catch your tongue?" he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. Draco admired her body. She was very beautiful... for a muggle. Scarlet felt awkward by his stare. She went to cover herself with her hands, but he immediately and harshly jerked them away. "You will not cover your body unless I say so, understand? You are my slave and I expect for you to always be ready for me," he growled at her. Scarlet nodded furiously, afraid to get him more angry. Draco smirked, noticing her fear for him. "What's your name, kitten?"

She looked up at his gray eyes. They almost made a blueprint out of her body. "S-Scarlet," she whispered.

"Well, little Scarlet," he said, grabbing her breast, making her gasp out. Draco suddenly pushed her down the pillow and gave her a bruising kiss. He cupped her bottom, bringing her closer to him. Her gasps helped him deepened the kiss. He pulled away, leaving her lips bruised, and took off his boxers, releasing his hard shaft. Scarlet gasped at his size. Draco laughed. "Like what you see?" Scarlet said nothing and only gulped. He climbed up to her and put his cock on her face. "Suck me."

Scarlet shook her head, more tears coming out of her eyes. "No, please," she pleaded.

Draco rolled his eyes with no patience. He roughly pulled her hair, making her gasp in pain. With her mouth open his forcefully pushed his cock inside her mouth. He hit the back of her throat, making her choke. He groan from the vibration coming from her sweet mouth around his cock. Tears were flowing like rain now. "Oh, yeah! Suck me, you filthy whore," he groaned.

Scarlet relaxed the throat and began to bob her head up and down his erection. He pulled her head back, causing her to pull her mouth off his cock with a popping noise. He groaned at this. "Lick my balls," he said, breathless. "Use your hands to pump my cock." Scarlet hesitate, but did what she was told. She took one of his balls into her mouth and sucked on it. She did the same to the other one. "Gods, yes!" he cried. "You're starting to like this, huh, my little slave."

Scarlet focused on his cock again, while playing with his balls with one hand. She teased his head with her tongue as she sucked him only adding to his pleasure. Draco could feel his orgasm build up as she continued to suck him. "Faster," he ordered, but almost sounded like a plea. Draco leaned over and grabbed the bed post as she sped up. "Moan," he said. Scarlet looked up at him confuse. "I said moan!" he growled, pulled her hair, causing her to moan in pain. Draco came hard and released his semen in her mouth. "Swallow my cum, you cunt," he moaned. Scarlet did and was surprise she didn't choke on it.

Draco noticed how beautifuul she was, especially with her glossy lips and red face. He leaned down and kissed her. Scarlet was surprised, but the kiss still felt nice. She slowly kissed back as his hand traveled down to her entrance. She jumped as he touched her inner lips so bodly. He groaned at her wet pussy. "My, my. What do we have here? Is my beautiful slave already wet for me?" he said teasing her, not touching her clit.

Scarlet's breathing fastened as her master continued to touch her. It's not like she didn't know anything about sex. She has touched herself in the past, but never with another person. "Master, please," she whimpered, wishing he could touch her.

"You're a virgin?" he asked. She nodded. Draco smirked. She was his and only his. She belong to him. He slid down her body to where her womanhood was. He opened her legs, running his hands around her cute bottom. She started to protest, trying to close her legs, but he held them firmly apart, giving her a look not to test. She saw his head go down between her legs. He parted her lips and started sucking and licking her clit.

Scarlet jumped at the sudden bundle of nerve. She tried to resist him, but her body was betraying her. Her moans got louder as she buried her fingers through his hair. "Master," she whimpered. Draco loved the way she was moaning, making him hard again. She tasted so heavenly and sweet to him. He pushed two finger into her he continued to lick her clit. She felt pain at first, but was quickly replaced with more pleasure. Scarlet gripped the sheets as she suddenly felt a huge wave crashing over. Her legs shook uncontrollably. "Master!" she cried as she came.

Draco felt her pulse around his finger and licked her juiced greedily. Without waiting for her to calm down from her bliss, he positioned himself at her entrance. "Tell me you want me," he said, rubbing his cock against her clit. Scarlet's juices were streaming down her legs and yelled when he smacked her ass. "Tell me you want my cock!"

"I want it," she said in a small voice. "I want your cock."

"Such a good slave," he said, smirking. He pushed his cock inside her, breaking her hymn. Scarlet cried out in pain, but Draco didn't stop. His cock felt too good inside her sweet pussy to stop. He thrust harder in her, making her cry out in pain again. With a few more thrust, the pain was gone and Scarlet was whimpering in delight underneath him. "You like this, slave?"

"Yes, master," she squealed.

"You want more, whore?" he growled, pushing deeper and harder into her.

"Yes, please," she begged, clawing his arms.

Draco growled as her nails dug into his skin. "What do you want?"

"Faster, harder," she moaned.

Draco lifted her legs up and put them over his shoulder, going deeper in her. "Yeah, you like that, you naughty cunt!" Scarlet licked her lips and nodded. Draco moved faster and soon was hitting her sweet spot, making her come instantly. He felt her pulse around him. He gritted his teeth not to come as her juices flowed onto him. Scarlet sighed as he pulled out of her. "Turn around," he said, huskily. Almost, like in a trance, she turned and got on her hands and knees. Draco ran over her smooth, cute, little ass. He smacked her and heard her whimpered. "So sexy," he murmured. He licked her clit again, making her get wet. She felt her juices running down her legs.

Draco swiftly entered her. "Bloody hell, you're tight," he growled. Scarlet yelped when he entered her not expecting it. She relaxed and began to moan at each thrust. She pushed back to him, wanting him deeper in her. "You like a rough fucking, don't you?" he groaned, pulling her hair back.

"Y-Yes, fuck me harder," she cried.

Draco felt his orgasm appraoching. It finally came with a squeeze of Scarlet's pussy around his cock."Oh Gods," he yelled as he came.

"Master," she screamed as felt him shoot his seed inside her. She trembled from the release, hearing him pant on top of her. Draco groaned and collapsed next to her. Scarlet laid on her stomach, watching Draco, recovering from his high. He turned to her and saw her staring at him with her big, brown eyes. He reached for her, pulling her to him. He noticed that she felt uncomfortable in his arms. It was nice to have someone to hold at night. He hated to be lonely as he as been for a long time.

"Sleep," he told. Scarlet relaxed and did she was told on top of his chest, wondering why her master was being so kind to her.

**_

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for the reviews. I updated and I wanted to know if you guys wanted this plot:

Scarlet doesn't know that she is a witch and when she finds out she has to go to school with Draco (since everyone from his year has to repeat it again, so it'll be Year 8). They have to keep their relationship a secret, him as her master and her as his slave.

If not let me know and you can tell me your idea.

queen of random - I made Draco's character like this because he feels that if he doesn't act this way people will walk over him and being a Slytherin he's suppose to act cruel to be people. Scarlet will help him change his feelings. He was hurting her since she was actually enjoying it.

* * *

Scarlet was having a pleasurable dream, when she woke up finding her Master between her legs.

"It's about time you woke up," he said lazily looking at her and going back to what he was doing before. Draco spread her inner lips and started licking her clit. Her hips got of the bed, only being pulled down by Draco. Scarlet heard screaming only realizing it was her; she was feeling herself coming again, but her master stopped.

Scarlet cried in protest. Draco smirked and started kissing her from her pussy, to her stomach, stopping to lick both of her breasts, nibbling on her neck, and ravishing her lips. She was getting wetter by the second, loving the way her master was treating her.

Draco didn't know why he was being so kind to her. It was like if he enjoyed giving her pleasure more than seeing her in pain.

Draco lifted her arms on top of her head with one hand and the other went down to her pussy again.

"Ah, my little slave is wet for me again," he said licking his lips. She moaned at his touch.

"Please master."

"Does my whore want to cum?"

"Yes!"

He smirked at the power he had over her. He positioned himself at her entrance and pounded deeply in her.

"Oh, yeah you're so tight!"

"Please, harder!"

Draco only laughed and started going faster.

The sound of flesh slapping each other echoed throughout the room. Draco then locked eyes with Scarlet and felt something unexplainable go through both of them, like if nothing else mattered but them.

What they didn't notice was that the lights were flickering and objects were starting to float.

"Oh Master!"

"Oh, I'm coming!" he yelled and noticed that she was glowing, but that didn't slow him down. He looked around at was happening in his room. He looked back at her glowing figure again. _Is she the one doing this?_ He thought to himself.

Scarlet came with a loud scream, clenching herself around Draco's penis causing him to spilled his semen in her, collapsing.

Once she came the light stopped flickering and the objects fell to the ground, some breaking.

"What the fuck was that?" he said glaring at her.

Scarlet was shocked at the scene before her. She didn't mean to do it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?"

"A witch?"

She had done this before when she was home, but didn't tell anyone about it. She was frightened about what will happen if they found out.

"Answer me you wrench!" he growled grabbing her shoulder. No doubt she'll have bruises there later.

"I don't know. I've done it before, but I never told anyone about it." She said crying.

Draco pushed her away from him. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. He sat at the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

"What are you going to do with me?"

Draco turned to glare at her. Scarlet felt so small and helpless. Draco noticed this and sighed heavily. He got up and started to dress. He had to talk to his father about this. He left the room without giving her a look.

Scarlet buried her head under the pillow, crying her eyes out afraid what they might do to her.

Later that day, Draco was coming from the ministry. He talked to his father about it, and of course he was outraged about the situation.

"What are we going to do father?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to the Ministry of Magic and enroll her in Hogwarts."

"What?"

"Look, Draco. By the way you told me about her powers, there is no doubt she's a powerful witch. We'll just tell them that she came from another school and her parents just died, so she'll be staying with us. We cannot tell them she's you slave. We'll most likely end up in Azkaban prison."

"Are you sure they'll believe us?"

"I hope so."

Luckily for them, the ministry did believe them and Scarlet will be starting Hogwarts with Draco next school year. However, they are going to have to go a bit earlier to sort her in a house. It was going to be a tough year for Draco and her. He should have finished last year, but with the situation with the Dark Lord, they had to repeat another year.

Draco opened the door to his room and found Scarlet looking out the window. She was bare naked. Draco smirked, he had a good slave. She didn't hear him when he sneaked up behind her. He slowly put his arms around her.

Scarlet jumped when she felt hands on her, but calmed down when she heard Draco whisper in her ear, "What is my slave doing?"

She was relieved that he didn't seem angry. He kissed her shoulder blade and started caressing one of her breasts. She moaned and leaned her head on his shoulder. She felt his manhood pressing on her back.

"You'll be enrolled into my school called Hogwarts. You'll be a poor orphan living with me, not my slave. Got it?"

"Yes," she said moaning.

"Are you sure? Repeat what I just said to you."

"I'm going to be enrolled into your school called Hogwarts. I'll be a poor orphan living with you, not your slave."

"You are a very good slave. Maybe I should give you a treat."

"Please do master."

Draco growled and pulled her to the bed. He shed away all his clothes.

Draco positioned her on top of him. "Ride me."

Scarlet slid right on him. Her head fell back moaning.

"That's it ride me faster," he said putting his hand on her hips, bouncing her up and down his shaft.

"Oh master, I love my pussy filling up with you cock!"

Draco sat up pulling her closer to him. He looked at her breasts in front of him and started licking them.

"Oh master I'm cumming!"

"Cum slut, cum!"

Scarlet came hard milking his cock with her juices.

Draco pulled out put his dick, "Open your mouth."

She did and started sucking him.

"Oh yeah suck it like I taught you."

Scarlet sucked until she felt his cum spill in her mouth swallowing every last drop.

Draco collapsed on the bed pulling Scarlet with him. She lay on top of his chest with him stroking her back.

"Tomorrow we'll go and buy the books for school and get you some clothes."

Draco looked at her to see if she heard him, but she was asleep. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know why he was feeling this way with her, but he liked it. She was his and nobody else's. _I wonder if I can get to share or at least get a room next to her's?_


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlet woke up the next day with the light coming in through the window. She noticed she wasn't alone in bed. She turned to see her master next her, snoring lightly.

_God, he's so beautiful_, she thought running her fingers carefully on his face, pushing some hair off his face. Her hand traveled to his lips and stopped there. She leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. Suddenly, she felt being pinned down finding her master on top her feeling his erection pressed against her wet, aching pussy. She was aroused and frightened at the same time.

Draco loved the way he woke up, feeling fingers caressing his face. It was nice having some feel like they love you. Draco barely felt that when he was growing up, only by her mother when his father wasn't around. His father always thought he should be tough on his son, so he'll grow up to be just like him. But Draco never wanted to be like his father, a cruel, non-loving man. Draco wanted a wife and start a family, and he'll give them the love his father never gave him or his mother. But as long as his father is alive, he will never be able to do that. _Maybe that's why he gave me slaves. A very beautiful slave. It's like I almost lov-. What?! I cant be thinking like that!_ Draco was so confused. He knew he had feeling for this girl, but how can he. He just met her. She was just his whore. Right?

Scarlet was worried about her master, by the way he was looking at her. _Is he angry at me?_

She felt relief go through her when he smiled at her and got off the bed, pulling her with him.

"Let's take a shower. Shall we?" he said kissing her on the lips.

Draco took her to his bathroom. She gasped at the vastness of his "bathroom". The tub looked like a pool. Scarlet grew up with just a shower, sink, and toilet. But they didn't get into the tub. Instead, he pulled her to the shower.

When he turned the shower on, Scarlet jumped up when she felt the cold water. Draco had a had time controlling his laughter, but couldn't. Scarlet glared at him for laughing, but then started giggling, too. _Wow! She has the cutest smile. What the fuck? Where did that come from?_

Slowly, the water started to warm up. Scarlet moaned at this because she was really soar from the fucking she and her master had all this time. Draco instantly harden seeing her moan like that, wanting to push her to the wall and shag her until she screams his name. But he wanted to take it slow. He picked up the bar of soap and started washing her body, slowly.

Scarlet moaned at the pleasure that her master was giving her. She didn't understand why he was being so gentle, but loved it either way. On the other hand she just wanted him to fuck her, until her eyes rolled back.

After he finished, she repeated doing the same thing with him, purposely leaving his dick for last, which Draco noticed. After she was done washing him she knelt down and put his manhood in her mouth. Draco gasped puting his finger through her hair, loving the pleasure. He stated fucking her mouth, almost making her choke. All of a sudden he pulled out of her mouth and shoved her up the wall. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He felt how wet she was and plunged into her warmth.

"Oh god, oh god, sir, please just...please!"

"What do you want?" he asked huskily lips just above her's.

"I want both of us to cum together," she said looking into his eyes, not understanding the feelings she was having towards him. This was the same person who took her life away.

Draco was moved by her request. He crushed his lips to her's and started pumping furiously in and out of her.

He felt his orgasm approaching, so he started fingering her clit which gave her an instant orgasm, both of them coming at the same time. Her request was satisfied.

* * *

Draco, Scarlet, and Lucius were in a restaurant in Diagon Alley. Lucius sat across of Draco and Scarlet, looking at Scarlet with lust in his eyes. _She's a very beautiful mudblood._

Draco noticed that Scarlet was really tensed. _Most likely by the way father is looking at her._ He felt like punching his eyes in for staring at her that way. Actually a lot of guys were staring at the beauty, when they were shopping. _Wait? Am I jealous?_ He shook his thoughts away, and started feeding Scarlet. She opened her mouth, eating the food. Draco knew she didn't do it on purpose, but her actions wanted him to throw her across the table and fuck her raw. By the look Lucius was giving her, Draco might have guessed that he wanted to do the same thing. Draco put an protective arm around Scarlet, looking at his father, almost saying that Scarlet was his and no one was allowed to touch her but him. _OK, now I think I'm really jealous._

Scarlet's head was spinning. The knowledge of this new "wizarding" world was a rush to her. Just by the way they got their was a shock. What she thought was a beautiful mirror, was in fact a portkey, according to her master. Luckily, he kept her from falling when they landed.

Then they went to buy books for school at a book store called Flourish and Blotts. She never knew shopping for books were dangerous, until her Care of Magical Creatures' book almost attacked her. Draco instantly took the book from her with a flick of his wand. "Let's try not to get you killed, alright?" he said smiling at her, which she smiled back.

After that, they went another shop called Ollivander's to get a wand and tried almost every wand in the shop, breaking almost everything that was in it, making Draco laugh at her "little" accidents. Thankfully, after so many tries, she left with a wand in hand.

And now they were at some pub called the Leaky Cauldron. The people there seemed not to like her Master and his father since they received glares from the people in there when they entered. Especially from one group of three: a girl, with bushy hairy, a red-head boy, and a boy with the greenest eyes she had ever seen and a strange lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. If looks could kill, her master and his father will be dead on the spot. They eyed her strangely though, like if saying "who is she and why is she with him in the first place", but her master just pulled her closer to him and smirked at them as they walked away from the trio.

"Father, we're going to find robes for her and myself, now," Draco said pulling Scarlett up with him.

"Good, I'll go and take care of some...business. I'll see you at home then," he said eying her once again, leaving into a dark alley called Knockturn Alley.

"Come on," he said pulling her through the crowd. They arrived at a clothing shop called Madam Malkin's, which was next to the bookstore they went earlier.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. Lovely to see you!" a lady from behind the counter said, coming around to greet the couple. "We have just got new arrivals today. I'm sure you'll love them! Oh, and who is this pretty young thing, if I may ask?"

"Yes. This is Scarlet. She's staying at the Malfoy Manor since her parents tragically died recently."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I want you to show me the best robes for her."

"Yes, of course! Come this way, if you would please!"

Scarlet had never seen such beautiful clothes like this before.

"Go ahead pick something out. Anything you want," her master said from behind.

"I don't know what to pick they all look so beautiful, but they must be very expensive. I don't to waste your money. I could just get cheaper robes."

"Nonsense, you deserve it," he said smirking playing with a lock of her hair.

"Then you choose, I'm sure you have great taste."

"Alright, how about both of us choose something out?"

"OK," she said in a whisper getting lost in his eyes.

Draco and Scarlet picked the prettiest robes in the store; some where green, blue, red, and gold.

"Why don't you try them on just in case?" Madam Malkin suggested.

Scarlet looked at Draco for approval, and he nodded.

Scarlet went to the dressing room not knowing if the robes looked good on her. She wanted to please her master. She'd seen earlier how girls would look at him, whispering when they'd past hearing "he's so hot" or "he's so sexy" and glaring at her because they didn't know who she was and why she was with him. She felt jealousy boil over making her want to claw their eyes off for looking at her man. _My man? How could he be my man? He's my master. Nothing else. _

Draco was getting impatient. She was taking to long to try at least one robe on._ That's it. _He burst inside the fitting room when Madam Malkin was attending another customer. He found his shocked slave with the green robes on. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Out of urge, he pulled her to him and kissed her lips, passionately. She kissed him back with the same passion wanting him to fuck her then and there.

He pulled the robes off her shoulder leaving her naked. Draco unbuckled his pants, pulling them down, pressing his erection at her entrance.

"I need you. After what you were doing to me in the Leaky Cauldron, eating that food like you'd eat me, huh?" Draco said whispering in her, licking her earlobe, knowing that it wasn't true.

"Take what you want, master. I want you, too."

"I can see that," he said touching her dripping wet pussy. He pulled his fingers out and put them in his mouth, tasting her, making her more aroused. He kissed her again making her taste herself. With that he slammed himself in her, making her whimper in his mouth. Both of them were trying to stay quiet, but couldn't help small groans escape from both of them.

Suddenly a voice interrupted their monkey sex, "Is everything alright in there, Miss Scarlet?" Madam Malkin asked through the curtain. "Anything working for you? And do you know where Mr. Malfoy went?"

Scarlet tore her mouth away from Draco's and quickly sucked in a much needed air before she spoke. Draco took this opportunity to suck on her neck, making sure he left a hickey, marking her his. "Yeah... I'm fine," Scarlet squeaked out. "Everything fits perfectly, so… _so_ good…_God!_" she gasped loudly when Draco started pounding her in a different angle, rubbing her clit.

"Mr. Malfoy probably will come back soon... Oh God... He said he needed to something very quiiiick," she half moaned.

"You're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," Scarlet choked out.

"Alright. Just let me know if you need any more help."

"Thanks." Scarlet panted out.

Draco chuckled low against her neck as he turned them back to the mirror. Scarlet couldn't thrust back with him anymore because his thrusts were becoming almost violent, faster, and harder, and all she could do was hand in his grip for her dear life.

"Fuck, you're so tight," slamming his pelvis hitting all the right places. His climax came boiling down through his veins, and Scarlet's body started to quake from the inside out, with her own orgasm, ripping through her body in ecstasy.

"Master!" she whispered moaning, when she came.

Trying to be quiet, both chocked their screams, her eyes locked with his. Draco sank down to the floor on his knees, taking her with him, holding her limp body against him with his arms wrapped around her. He inhaled her scent, and felt her pounding heart start to slow down.

_Why do I have these feelings for you?,_ both of them thought secretly to each other.

Draco then pulled out of her, getting up unsuccessfully grabbing a hold of the chair. "Get dressed. I'll get these to Malkin," he said leaving her on the floor, taking the robes with him.

Luckily, Malkin was busy with another customer when Draco got out. Scarlet struggled to put her clothes on, but succeeded, nonetheless.

She found Draco at the counter, paying for her robes. She limped to the counter, and almost fell when she felt hands wrap around her waist. She looked and saw her master looking at her with a smile.

"Are you alright, dear?" she heard Malkin.

"Yes," she said without breaking eye contact with Draco's.

"Do you want me to send it later Mr. Malfoy or do you want them now?"

"Send them later," he said without taking his eyes off Scarlet's.

"Alright. You'll receive them tomorrow in the morning."

"Thank you, madam. I'll see you later."

"It was my pleasure. And I'm glad I met you Miss Scarlet."

"Pleasure to you, too, and thank you," she said smiling at her, breaking eye contact with her master.

They traveled back to Malfoy Manor in the same portkey. Surprisingly, when they got there, Draco carried Scarlet to his bedchamber and set her down his bed gently. "Sleep you've had a busy day. Tomorrow will get even more exhausting, you'll need to be restful."

Draco started to get up, but he felt a hand on his arm. He looked down at her, "Can you please stay with me?" Scarlet asked him with pleading eyes. Normally, Draco would have shoved his slaves off, like before, but he couldn't say no to her.

"Alright."

He pulled his shirt off and pulled down his pants and only left his silky, green boxers on. He crawled under the covers with her. He felt that she was naked, but didn't try to make a move on her. He gave her a light kiss on her nose, and told her to sleep. Almost instantly she did, dreaming about what she was going to experience the next day.

* * *

Thanks everyone for reviewing my story. I hope that all of you are liking it. Please remember to R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it. Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it and let me know what you think about it.

BTW: if you'd like, you can send me ideas about what to write in the story to make it better.

Remember to Read and Review!

* * *

Draco woke up the next day, finding his bedside empty. He looked at the time and it was 8:37A.M. He had to get up soon anyways. Today was a big day for both him and Scarlet. He was starting a new school year and she was starting a new school, basically a new lifestyle. Unfortunately, he had taught her nothing of magic, not even basic magic. Hopefully, he'll try to cover her from using magic until she can use it properly.

He looked around and didn't see his slave anywhere in the room. Then he heard water splashing coming from the bathroom. He stomped angry toward the bathroom._ How dare she not wait till I woke up! Who the hell does she think she is? She is suppose to be my slave, meaning she should have stayed put in bed read to please me._

He opened the door, ready to yell at his misbehaved slave, but stopped short. He saw her bathing her self in the tub. It was as he was Actaeon watching Artemis bathing in a vale on Mount Cithaeron, ready to take her, only to be turned into a stag and being devoured by his own hounds when she discovers that he was spying on her.

Draco shook the image away and started, angrily, taking his boxers off, and getting into the tub without her noticing. He heard her humming a smoothing melody. _Stop it Draco, she only distracting you._

Then, Draco turned Scarlet around roughly. She gasped, afraid because he looked very displeased. She had feeling that she should have waited until he woke up.

"What the hell are you doing? Your suppose to wait for me until I wake up to do what I ask you to do! Till then you will not do anything unless I say something! Is that clear?!"

Scarlet just stared at his frightened to make a move or sound. She was terrified about the punishment she will receive for disobedience.

Draco felt her fear. He smirked at the power he had over her. He wanted to hurt her, make her understand that there is no messing with Draco Malfoy. But her beauty was distracting him again. _Damn it! Why did she have to be this gorgeous?_ He saw one of the droplets of water start to fall off her hair and onto her skin, slowly traveling down her neck and down to the valley of her breasts. Draco leaned down and licked the droplet before disappearing into the water. Scarlet moaned, rolling her eyes back and arched back pressing herself to him. His hand traveled between her legs. Even though she was in water, he felt that she was really wet. Draco intensionally, didn't touch her where she craved to be touch._ This is your punishment, little slave, and unfortunately, I'll be punished to, which will be worse on you,_ he thought.

"Sir, please!" she whimpered with need.

"Does my little slave want to cum?" He asked her licking her breast, but just missing her nipples, teasing her.

"Yes!" she moaned.

"I don't think so," he said pulling back. _Damn, I'm hard!_ he thought, furiously.

Scarlet opened her eyes and looked at him as if grown another head. "But why, sir?"

Then, out of nowhere, she felt a sharp sting go across her face. Scarlet was shocked. She couldn't believe he just slapped her. She knew she was his slave, but he had yet to hurt her, emotionally and physically like that before, until today.

She looked back at his, tears falling from her eyes.

Draco also couldn't believe what had done either. It actually hurt him to see her hurt, but he felt that he did for a reason, to teach her discipline. _She must learn even if it hurts the both of us_, he told himself. Although, half of him said that what he did was wrong and that he should apologize to her. But again he was a Malfoy.

"Hurry and get dried off. The clothes that we bought yesterday should be here already or soon to be here. We need to get ready, we're leaving soon," he said without looking at her, getting out of the water, putting a towel around his waist. And leaving the bathroom. He didn't feel aroused anymore and neither did she.

* * *

Scarlet had put on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt with her dark robe that her master bought her. Apparently he added extra clothes along with the robes without her knowing. They both dressed and ate quietly in his room and waited for his father to call them down to get going. The house elves already packed everything that they needed to be taken to Hogwarts.

Draco hasn't spoken to her since the incident. She didn't even looked at him only to the floor, afraid to make eye contact. However, Draco couldn't keep his eyes of her. He looked at the side of her face and saw a red hand print. It wasn't bruising, but the mark will most likely be there for the rest of the day. Suddenly a small house-elf suddenly poof-ed in the room. Scarlet had never seen this before and literary, jumped off her seat. Draco almost burst out laughing, but held it.

"Master Malfoy, your father, Master Malfoy, is waiting for you and the girl down stairs."

"We'll be right there," he said, in a monotone voice.

With that the house elf disappeared.

"Come on, let's go," Draco said getting up, extending a hand out to Scarlet. She hesitantly took it, making him pull her up to him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Draco pulled her to the door, ready to get onto the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Scarlet, go on. Go through," her master told her.

Scarlet violently, shook her head._ Is he insane? I'll crash into the wall._

Lucius was getting impatient. _Why doesn't my son teach her a lesson? I'll sure teach a little lesson or two_, he though wickedly. He was about to shout at her, but Draco interrupted him.

"Do you want me to go through with you?" he asked.

She took a moment to think about it and finally accepted it with a small nod.

Draco took a hold of her hand. He could have sworn he felt small shock. "If you want, you can close your eyes and hold your breath. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you," he said looking at her.

Scarlet looked at the wall between platform 9 and 10. They then ran through the wall.

Scarlet inhaled deeply with relief when they made it through. She saw a huge train that said "Hogwarts Express".

"See that wasn't that bad was it?" he said smirking at her. She shook her head giving him a small smile.

Lucius after appeared behind both of them, stopping to check Scarlet out. He even smirked at the red hand print on her face. _So she has been naughty?_

Draco saw this and was getting ready to explode. _How dare he?_ He wrapped a protective arm around her waist pulling her to him, making Lucius to break his thoughts.

"Well, Draco. I must get going now. I hope you'll behave and do well in school," Lucius said glancing at Scarlet then back to him. "The same to you _Scarlet_."

Scarlet shivered by the way he was looking at and especially the way he said her name. It wasn't the same look her master gave her. Her master's look gave her butterflies in her stomach.

When Lucius left, they went in the train and tried to find an empty compartment. Luckily, they did.

They sat in the empty compartment, staring at each other. Scarlet felt uneasy. She felt mixed emotion: part of her hated him for hitting her and another part of her wanted to get on top of him and ride him until she's satisfied.

Draco was about to jump her, but the compartment door opened. Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle , and Blaise came in breaking the tension.

"Drakie!" screeched Pansy. Everyone cringed in annoyance. Yes, Pansy and Draco had a past, but it was just a fling and now he couldn't get her off his back.

Draco put his face inside his hands and then looked back at the group. "Look, I really want to alone right now. I'm not in the mood for anything."

They looked at him weird, but they knew it was not wise to disobey him.

Pansy glared at Scarlet, though. She had seen her in Diagon Alley with Draco the other day and hated the fact he ignored her when he passed by with her very close by his side.

Blaise looked at the stunning beauty sitting across of Draco, looking really shy barely looking up at them. Draco was worried when Blaise looked at Scarlet. The only guy, other than Potter, that he had competition to get girls at Hogwarts was Blaise. And obviously, like other guys, they looked like they wanted to ravish Scarlet on the spot. _His _Scarlet.

"Who is she Draco?" Blaise asked without taking his eyes off Scarlet.

"Yeah Drakie. Who is she?" she asked glaring at him.

"First of all, don't call me Drakie," he growled to Pansy. "And her name's Scarlet. She just moved in with me. Her parent just died recently, so she's staying with me," he snapped, glaring at Blaise.

"Chill out, bro. I just wanted to know who the little lady was," he said smirking.

"Well, now you know. Now all of you get out. I want to be alone. Find another compartment for the rest of the trip."

"But Dra-" Pansy started only to be interrupted by Draco.

"I mean it Parkinson." Pansy was shocked; Draco never calls her by her last name.

The guys just shrugged and went on their way, pulling Pansy with them, but Blaise gave one last look at Scarlet before he left.

Scarlet thought Draco was also referring to her as well, so she stood up to leave, only to be pulled down by her master.

"Where do you think you're?" Draco asked pushing some of her hair off her face.

He traced the mark that he made earlier, and regretting what he did.

Scarlet couldn't resist anymore, so she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply. He was shocked by her boldness, but loved it nonetheless. They started taking they're clothes of rapidly, almost ripping them off.

Finally, they managed to take them off. Draco quickly muttered a spell to lock the door and to sound proof the room. He turned her around and made her face the window. It was raining, actually it was raining all day. The window was getting foggy by her breaths.

Draco started fingering her pussy to make sure she was ready for him, but there was no need cause she was dripping wet already.

"Please, master. Don't deny me this time. Please!"

"Don't worry, little one. I think you've suffered long enough already."

And with that he plunged into her tight warmth, both groaning in pleasure.

"Oh God yes!" Scarlet screamed.

"No not God, Scarlet, me. Moan my name. I want to hear you moan my name from those sweet lips of yours," he said huskily.

"Draco!"

"That's it baby! Again!"

He was pounding furiously in her and rubbing her clit at the same time, making her at the edge of an orgasm.

"Draco I'm cumming!"

"Me too. Cum with me!"

Scarlet let out a scream leaning toward the window, thrusting back at him, wanting him to satisfy her to the extend.

"Dracoooo!"

"Damn it! Scarlet!" he said cumming inside her when he felt her cramp around his manhood.

Both of them were pressed together, trying to calm down from their high. Draco then gently pulled out of her and sat down on the couch pulling her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled up against him.

"Sleep, kitten. I'll wake you up when we get near Hogwarts," he said kissing her on the lips.

Scarlet only nodded, feeling satisfied and happy that her master was being so sweet to her. What they both didn't realize yet was that they had just fallen in love with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Here's the next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Remember to R&R

PS - They'll finally get to Hogwarts in the next chapter.

* * *

Scarlet woke up a few hours later, hearing shuffling going on in the compartment. She found herself naked under a blanket. She looked outside the window and saw that it was already dark outside and it had stopped raining. She looked around and found her master putting his school robes on. She couldn't get her eyes off him. She could fell herself getting wet just by looking at him shirtless.

Draco got his shirt off the couch and turned to see his slave staring at him like a child outside a candy store. He even saw her lick her lips making then glossy and kissable. Draco looked at his watch; they still had an hour left till they got to Hogwarts._ I'll make this quick_, he thought. His cock was ready to burst out of his pants.

"Spread you legs," he said pulling his pants down.

Without hesitation, she took the blanket off her she did she was told and waited for him, almost impatiently.

Draco almost pounced on her when she did that, but painfully, held himself together.

He teased her a bit by his hands on her breasts and gently massaging her inner thighs.

"Master," she moaned.

"I think my kitten wants to cum, looking at me like a candy bar," he whispered in her hear, licking her earlobe, and making her shiver. "Do you like candy, Scarlet?"

She didn't answer him, she was to busy moaning, trying to get closer to him. All she wanted was to be fucked by him.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled slapping her ass.

She yelped. "Answer me wench!" he yelled again.

She was angry at him because she thought that he didn't see her as a slave anymore after the fuck they had earlier. But the fact that she was always weak when it came to her master.

"Yes, sir, I love candy!" she said feeling pathetic.

"What's your favorite flavor?" he said nibbling on her neck. _I think I know what's my favorite candy. _

"Youuu, sir!"

"So you like my candy, huh. Do you want it?" he asked smirking at her, knowing that she was mad at him because he was making her vulnerable.

"Yes, please!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he said slowly inserting himself in her. _Bloody hell, I don't think I'll ever get tiered of her,_ he thought. Sure, Draco was infamous for having sex in the girls in Hogwarts, but he only used them once and never talked to them again. With Scarlet, he'll fuck her day and night if he could.

"Oh master," she purred underneath her. She knew that no one could satisfy her more than him. "Please harder, faster."

Turning to a different angle, Draco was able to get deeper, hitting her g-spot.

"Yes, right there! It feels so good!" she yelled.

Draco felt her tighten around him, making him come.

"Draaacoo!"

"Scarlettt!"

They both collapsed on the couch and laid there panting for a while wondering why had they both yelled each others names, they thought. Draco didn't tell her to do that this time. Scarlet did that out instinct, but actually, Draco loved that she yelled his name, just like earlier, but this time without telling her to.

Draco pulled out and casted a cleansing spell, making her jump. "You'll have to get use to that because you'll be seeing that a lot more now."

Scarlet only nodded. Draco lifted his pants up and out the rest of his uniform on. Scarlet followed soon after.

Draco sat down, pulling Scarlet with him. He heard her stomach growl. All she ate today was breakfast, while Draco ate when she slept.

"Do you want a snack or do you want to wait until you get there?"

"Will it be a long time till we eat?"

"A bit... we'll have to go to McGonagall's office to get you sorted before we go to the Great Hall and eat," he said. Scarlet just nodded like if she understood anything he had just said. _Who's McGonagall, what are they getting me sorted for, and that hell is the Great Hall? It must be where they ate.  
_

"Look, I'll be right back with a small snack," he said getting up leaving the compartment.

Scarlet waited quietly until he came back. She stood and looked out at the full moon, memorized by its immense beauty.

The door of the compartment suddenly open. Scarlet smiled thinking it was her master, but her smile quickly disappeared when she someone else. Scarlet started slowly backing away from him as he slowly approached her.

"Why so scared puppet? There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to hurt you." It was her master's friend, Blaise. She didn't like the way he was looking at her; just like Lucius.

He smiled wickedly at her getting more closer to her. Scarlet stopped when her back reached the window of the compartment. Blaise reached for her a started to stroke her hair. When he leaned to kiss her, she turned her head the other way. Which was a big mistake.

Blaise forcefully pushed down the couch and straddled her. She then felt her hair being pulled. "Look at me, bitch! What do you have with Draco, huh?" Scarlet looked at him shocked but said nothing. She gasped when he pulled harder. "Do you think I don't know? I've see the way he looks at you and even protects. He never does that. He usually shares his girls with me. But not you. Someone I really want," he said checking out her body. He put a hand on her thigh and squeezed it hard. "I saw you guys fucking each other. It was a miracle that no one else saw the two of you fucking like rabbits. Who are you?"

Scarlet kept quietly. Then he forcefully kissed her hard on the lips. It was disgusting, in fact, her only kissed had been with her master. Her parents never let her out of site with a boy; they thought it was improper. She felt his tongue on her lips, wanting her to let him in, but she kept them tightly sealed.

Out of desperation, she bit hard on his lower lip making him break away from the kiss.

Blaise could taste blood in his mouth. "You bitch!" he yelled and slapped her hard, nothing compared to the slapped from her master. Scarlet could taste the metallic liquid in her mouth.

Blaise was getting pissed at her. No girl before had ever resisted his charms. If she was another girl, both of them would be fucking each other tight now till they were satisfied. He got on top of her, forced her legs open, and traveled his arms up her legs and under her skirt.

"No, please," she whimpered.

He only slapped her and told her to shut up, and began to take her clothes off.

When she thought he would have his way with her, she felt him being lifted off. She quickly began to cover herself. She same the green-eyed guy she had seen yesterday. He punched him and told him to get lost, throwing him outside the compartment.

Blaise, broken nose and all, left but not without saying one last thing. "This isn't over," he said looking at Scarlet and glaring at the other teen.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at the cut on her lip and bruised face; her clothes were also a mess. He gently reached to wipe the tears away, but she flinched back. "Don't worry I won't hurt you trust me." She saw honesty in his eyes, and let him wipe the tears away when he did.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

He expected for her to be wide eyed and opened mouth, but saw no surprise from her.

"Hello, I'm Scarlet Blake."

Harry smiled. There was no doubt she was beautiful. He had seen her yesterday with Malfoy and his father and wondered why she was with them. They were cunning and ruthless, and seemed sweet and nice.

Scarlet was moved by his kindness. Since she had been captured, she has been manhandled. It was nice to be treated like a human and not some kind of object, especially a sexual one.

It's not like she liked him, not like her master, but she did feel he was like the brother she never had.

"Thank you," she said taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

Draco was going back with a sugar quill for Scarlet to eat, when he bumped into Blaise, but he kept going. He saw that his nose was bloodied and he immediately thought that Scarlet got hurt. He rushed back to the compartment, bumping into people.

When he got there, he was shocked, seeing Scarlet holding Harry's hand. _What the fuck is going here? Potter and my girl together like that?_

When Scarlet saw Draco she immediately stood up, releasing Harry's hand. "What the hell is going here?" he yelled at the two.

He was going to yell some more, but stopped immediately when he saw Scarlet's face. "Who did this to you?" he said gently tracing his fingers over her face.

"Um, your friend Blaise apparently came in here and decided that he wanted to rape Scarlet. Luckily for her, I was passing by and saw the two of them and stopped him before he got any further than he did," interrupted Harry.

Draco gave him a hard look and looked at Scarlet. He couldn't imagine her being touched by another man. He will have to teach Blaise a lesson later. He gave a long, hard sigh and forced an apology out to Harry.

Harry only nodded at Draco and turned his attention back to Scarlet, "It was my pleasure. I couldn't just let that asshole get away with raping such a beautiful creature," he said smiling at Scarlet; she could feel her face turning red. Draco tried very hard not to punch Potter's face in, clenching his hand hard until it turned white.

"Well we'll be there soon, so think it'll be better if I get ready. I'll see you around Scarlet," he said and left the compartment.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked turning to check her again.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I think I should take you to the Hospital Wing and let Madame Pomfrey check it out."

"No, it's fine sir."

_Damn it, she's stubborn._

"Well, that was nice of Potter. Saving a poor innocent little creature, such as yourself," he said sarcastically. "I don't you to see him again, OK?"

"But why, sir?"

"Did you not see the way he was looking at you? You are mine and only mine to look at. You are still my slave, inside or outside of school," he said intimidating her, getting closer to her. "If you do not follow these orders, I'll be forced to send you back to the manor for my father to discipline you. Is that clear?" He didn't really want to send her home, but he knew saying that was the only way to prove that he was serious.

Scarlet gulped. He saw the seriousness in his eyes, and will do that very thing. She didn't want to be anywhere near his father and was afraid of what he might do to her if they were alone together. Besides, she liked being with Draco. Even if sometimes he might be a bit cruel, he still made her feel good.

"Don't worry, master, I won't talk to him again."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry I forgot that Crabbe dies in the last book, so I'll just keep him in my story; Lupin and Snape will also be in the story (Yay!), Lupin as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher and Head of Gryffindor House and Snape as Potions Teacher and Head of Slytherin House.

* * *

The carriage ride to Hogwarts was quiet. Scarlet jumped when she saw these strange creatures, pulling the carriages. Draco noticed her startle. "They're called thestrals, creatures that can only be seen by people who have seen death," explained Draco. Scarlet nodded, but stayed quiet, remembering the fateful night when her parents were killed.

Luckily, they only had to share the carriage with Crabbe and Goyle. They passed Pansy on the way to the carriages, of course she wanted to join Draco, but he shoved her off and told her to go way, so she went on another carriage with her other friends. Blaise was no where to be seen, to Scarlet's relief. Scarlet didn't really mind Crabbe or Goyle, Draco's goons, because all they seem to care about was food.

When they were getting closer, Scarlet could see the castle called Hogwarts. It was a magnificent site to be hold. The schools that Scarlet has gone to before was nothing compared to this.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Draco whispered in his ear. She turned to him and smiled at him with an exciting nod, which Draco returned it back. When the carriage stopped, Draco helped Scarlet our of it and told her their stuff will be taken to their room, and headed to the headmistress's office.

They walked a long corridor and stopped in front of a large gargoyle statue.

"Lemon drops," Draco said, making it move with a pathway to some stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs, Draco knocked on the office door.

The door flew open and a woman appeared. She was a tall, rather severe-looking woman, with black hair typically drawn into a tight bun wearing an emerald green robe, a pointed hat that is cocked to one side, and a very prim expression.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy. Come in," she said letting the two in. "Sit down please. You must be Scarlet Blake," she said shaking her hand. "I'm Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts."

Scarlet smiled politely, not knowing what to say.

"Well. Let's get you sorted shall we?"

McGonagall placed a black hat on Scarlet's head. She jumped when he started whispering in her head. "Ah, I see, you have a lot of potential. A determined and intelligent person. But you feel you belong with your _master_, and yet you want freedom to do whatever you want and willing to take that chance. Alright."

All waited for the result.

"Gryffindor!"

Draco was almost disappointed. He really wanted her to be in Slytherin with him so that he'll be close to her, yet at the same time he knew she'll get discriminated for being a mudblood in Slytherin more than being a mudblood in another house. _I wouldn't want that happening to her. She'll be hated before they even know her_, he thought. _But wait, what will I do without her warming my bed?_

"Um, Professor, I think it'll be a better idea if Scarlet would live in the same dormitories of the head boy and girl."

"And why is that?"

"I mean she's new and she probably needs help in school because her other school was behind from us. I can tutor her and she'll keep up with her classes. We can always add an extra room on the dormitory," Draco explained._ Wow, that was lame. I hope she believes me._

McGonagall thought about it hard for a moment and gave Draco a hard look.

"Alright. I tell them to add an extra room and send her stuff there. Now, lets so to the Great Hall and enjoy the feast. Oh, and I hope you have a bright and successful year, Scarlet."

"Thank you, Professor."

When they went to the Great Hall, both sat at the Slytherin table, isolated from the rest.

"But aren't I suppose to go to the Gryffindor table?"

"No, it doesn't matter, you go where I go. It doesn't matter what house your in."

"OK."

She looked around and most of the people were starting at both of them, even the professors were giving them a strange look. She _was _wearing a Gryffindor uniform. Draco gave them a glare and some quickly turned away, while others still looked on. One of them was Blaise. Draco and him went to a glaring contest, but it was short interrupted with McGonagall's speech.

"Welcome, to a new year at Hogwarts. Now, I'm by now you know our rules. No one is allowed to go into the Forbidden Forrest. Now when I call your name, I will place the sorting hat on you and you sill be sorted into your house."

While this happened, Scarlet felt being stared at and turned her head. Her brown eyes locked with Harry's green eyes. Harry gave her a small smile. She was to do the same but remembered what Draco said earlier, so she quickly turned away and looked back at the first years. She felt Draco look at her, but kept staring on, not able to look at him.

"Now that we are all sorted, let us enjoy the feast."

And with that, foods of all kind appeared in each table. Scarlet had never seen this much food in her life.

"Here," he said said handing her a plate of food. "You must be hungry."

"Yes, I am. Thank you," she said giving him a smile. She started eating, almost swallowing it down. When she finished she got a second serving.

Draco just stared at her in amazement. _I love a woman with a great appetite. _Most of the girls he "dated" have always starved themselves, but Scarlet seems to not care and likes to eat a lot. _And she still looks amazing. _

Scarlet looked up and found Draco looking at her. She turned red in embaressment and pushed the unfinished plate to the side. _He must think I'm a pig. _

But Draco shocked her when he said, "No, continue eating. I like watching you eat. You're not like most girls that only eat a crumb. You'll eat the whole bread," Draco said, pushing the plate back to her, and handed her the fork. She took it and started eating again along with him.

After everyone was finished, Professor McGonagall told the prefects to lead the first years to their common rooms.

"Come on, I'm going to show you where we'll be staying."

"Aren't you going to help the first years?" She asked trying to keep up with him.

"I'm helping you aren't I," he said. "Let the mud-, I mean Granger, do it," he said. Draco didn't want her to hear that word coming from him. _It might offend her. _

"Who's Granger?"

"You'll soon meet her, she's the head girl, so she'll be in the same common room with us."

Scarlet was looking at her surrounding and saw moving stairs. _How do they not get lost in this immense place?_

Draco must have known what she was thinking and told her that she'll get use to it. "I had the same problem my first year here."

They went another direction from the other group of student. They followed a long corridor filled with moving portraits and stopped at the end of it, in front of a large portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Whomping Willow," responded Draco, letting the portrait to open. "Remember that password. If you don't, then the fat lady won't let you in," Draco said to Scarlet.

"Whomping Willow. Got it."

She looked around the common room and there were three dormitories. The one to the right said head boy and the one to the left said head girl on the doors. _The one in the middle must be mine_, she thought.

"Do you want to change to your PJ's? You probably feel more comfortable and should be getting ready for bed. We start school tomorrow," he said going into his room.

Scarlet opened the her dormitory. It was fairly decent; not as good as Draco's room in the Malfoy Manor, but better than anything she's ever had. She found her stuff at the foot of the bed. She took off her robes and put her PJ's on. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She looked herself in the mirror to see if she looked decent. She yelled out when the mirror said, "You look marvelous my dear."

Draco burst in her room to see if Scarlet was OK. "Scarlet?" he said looking around to see where she was.

"What happened?" Hermoine said coming into the room as well.

"Aren't you suppose to be helping the first years?" he said with an attitude.

"I already did that. I came in here and heard a scream. What happened?"

"That's what I wanna know," he said looking around for Scarlet.

He looked inside the bathroom and found Scarlet with her hand on her chest looking scared at the mirror. "What happened?" he asked, rushing to her.

"The mirr-rror." she said shakily.

"My goodness, is that what this is about?" Hermoine said, relief that she was alright. "It does that. It won't hurt you. You act like if you'd never seen it before. Didn't your old school have that?"

Scarlet hugged Draco tightly like if her life depended in it. She noticed that it was the same girl that was with Harry in the Leaky Cauldron. "Let go Scarlet. I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry," she said, letting him go.

"Look, Granger. Don't get on her case. Her old school didn't have that," he snapped.

Hermoine was shocked by his reaction. Not because of the yelling, but the fact that he was defending someone, a muggle born nonetheless.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. No need to bite my head off."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to her."

Hermoine glared at him, and smiled sweetly at Scarlet. "I'm sorry. You just got me worried that you were really in danger."

"It's OK."

"Look we most likely will have the same classes, so I think it will be wise to be friends. I mean, you're already friends with Harry and I'm sure you'll get along with Ron. You can meet us after breakfast tomorrow to show you where the classes are."

"No!" Draco yelled. They looked at him puzzled, but trying to be hide their secret he immediately responded, "I mean, Scarlet needs help getting around here, and Granger I guess you're the only one who can help her out. Thanks for your help."

"No problem. I'll be glad to help Scarlet. Well, good night Scarlet," she said giving a last smile at Scarlet and frowned turning to Draco. "Malfoy."

"Granger." _Wow, no mudblood. That's a shocker. _

When they heard the door close, Draco pulled Scarlet to him. "Remember what I told you. I'll make an exception to be around him and maybe even be _friends _with him, but nothing more. Got it?"

Scarlet lifted a hand to touch Draco's side of the face, stroking it lovingly. Draco closed his eyes and leaned to her hand. "Don't worry master. I will never betray you."

Draco opened his eyes and found himself getting hard. "Come on," he said pulling her toward her bed and laid her on it. "Take your clothes off," he said muttering a silencing spell on the room. Then he pointed his wand on the wall that was connected to his room. A door appeared, connecting his room to her's. _It'll be more convenient_, he thought.

He turned to see Scarlet laying seductively on the bed. He immediately took off his clothes by magic and joined in bed, giving her a breath taking kiss.

Then he started kissing and nibbling her neck.

"Master?"

"Mmmm," he asked through her nack.

"I want you to eat me while I eat you."

Draco looked up and almost came right then and there.

"Alright," he said.

He turned them over, so that she was on top. She then turned around and faced his harden cock.

Draco moaned when he felt her grab his cock and started stroking him.

"Go on baby. Kick my cock like if it were a lollipop," he said when she licked the tip pf his head.

She was killing him. Draco growled and lifted her hips closer to his mouth and started eating her pussy.

Scarlet was dripping wet and moaned into his cock sending more pleasure, to Draco. Then, he inserted to fingers in her. Both, were in the verge of their orgasm, when Draco turned Scarlet over and lifted her to him. She looked at him questionably.

He turned them over again. "I wanna be inside you when we cum together," he said positioning him on her entrance.

When he entered her, he was welcomed by her hot, wet, tightness.

"Oh harder!"

"You like that babe?"

"Yessss," she hissed

"Cum, baby, cum yelling my name."

"Oh God! Dracoooo!"

"Scarletttt," he yelled spilling himself inside her.

He collapsed in top of her, but not crushing her. Both tried to catch their breath. Draco then moved next to her, pulling her to him.

"Thank you," he heard her say.

"No, thank you," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Mast-" she started.

"Don't call me that. Call me Draco," he said stroking her back.

"Draco," she said, loving the way it sounded. "Will we have any classes together?"

"I think so. Gryffindor and Slytherin usually have most classes together. Why?"

"Because I want us together."

"A Gryffindor and Slytherin together. I've never heard that," he chuckled.

"Does that mean we can't be seen together?"

Draco looked at her. "Of course not. I don't care what the rest think we'll be together all the time if we have to."

"Would that mean you're my boyfriend?"

Scarlet worried that Draco was silent for a long time. "I mean we don't ha-"

"Yes, that means I'm your boyfriend," he said. Scarlet got excited, but it quickly ended when he said, "But I would prefer if just kept it in a low profile."

He saw the disappointed look on her face. "It's not because I don't want it. I just don't want people to start talking bad about you. It's for your own good, Scarlet."

"But I thought you said it doesn't matter what others think about us."

"I doesn't, but some people will get nasty. And I don't even want to think what will happen to you if something bad happens. Take my father for example. Do you know what will happen if he found out?"

Scarlet stayed quiet. _He was right._

Draco took her face in his hands. "Don't worry, Scarlet. Now go to sleep. You've had a trying day."

**_

* * *

_**

Thanks for reading and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thats to everyone to everyone who reviewed. The lemon in this chapter is especially for Andrea and I'll take for consideration your ideas.

Hope you like this chapter!

Please R&R.

* * *

"Scarlet, wake up!" she heard.

"Not now," she groaned.

"Yes now!" the voice said, pushing her off the bed.

"Ah! What the fuck?" she said, pulling the sheets off her head and found Hermoine looking over her.

"Sorry, but it was the only way to wake you up. Now hurry and get dressed. You have half and hour to get ready and eat breakfast. Then I'll show you around _if_ we have time."

She groaned again and got off the floor. She looked around and Draco was nowhere to be seen. She shrugged and went into the bathroom.

After she changed in a matter of 5 minutes, doing everything almost at the same time, Scarlet went into the common room. She found Hermoine, Harry, and Ron arguing with Draco.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," said Ron, wand in hand.

"Well tell that mudblood to watch where she's going," he snarled at them. He turned his head and found Scarlet outside her bedroom door. He gave them one last glare, grabbed Scarlet, and rushed out of the common room.

"Draco, let go you're hurting me."

He stopped and looked at her bruising wrist. "Sorry," he said letting go.

She rubbed it, hissing a bit at the soreness. "It's alright. Why were you arguing with them in the first place?"

He hesitated for a moment and answered, "She just got in my way." _Wow that's pathetic_, he thought rolling her eyes.

Scarlet gave him a weird look, "Well she seems so... _nice_," she said, stressing the word "nice". Honestly, she wasn't fond of Hermoine. She might talk to her once in a while, but she'll never be her best friend.

"Come on let's get some breakfast."

During breakfast, she was handed her class schedule by Professor Lupin.

"Let me see," Draco said taking the paper off her hands.

"Well how many classes do we have together?" she said trying to take a peek at the schedule.

"Five."

"Is that a lot?"

"Yeah more than half."

"That's great!" she said hugging him. She felt him tense up and she let go. "Sorry. I forgot."

"No it's fine. You just took me by surprise," he said playing with her hair. "Well, I don't have class with you till third period, so go meet up with Hermoine and I'll see you later."

He got up, felt a hand on his arm. He looked down and saw Scarlet looking up at him, wanting him to kiss her. He sighed and pulled her to an empty corridor. He pushed her to the wall and gave her a breathtaking kiss. Draco broke it knowing they had to go to class soon. He walked away before he has his way with her, leaving her in a dazed state.

Hermoine was looking for Scarlet and found her leaning against the wall, looking like something had caught her breath. "Scarlet? Scarlet?" she said shaking her.

"What?"

"Come on, we have to get to class."

"Oh, right."

* * *

She had the first class with Hermoine, Ancient Runes. It's not that she didn't like the class, it was just a challenge. She was actually a bright student in her other schools.

Hermoine said Ancient Ruins was an elective. "Was it a transfer class from your other school?"

Scarlet panicked, but thought of something quick. "Um, yeah. My parents wanted me to take it in my other school, but I never liked. They said it will be good for me education. I tried to avoid it but they insisted."

"Was that before your parents died?"

Scarlet looked at her. "How do you know that?"

Hermoine chuckled. "Scarlet, who doesn't know that. You're the new girl, so everyone wants to know you, especially since you hang out with Malfoy."

"How's that bad?"

"You're a Gryffindor muggleborn and he's a Slytherin pureblood. Those rarely mix or not at all."

Scarlet stayed quiet.

"Do you have anything with Draco?" whispered Hermoine.

She was about to reply when the teacher started the class. She was thankful that the teacher didn't stop talking until the class ended, so Hermoine couldn't ask anymore questions.

When the bell rang, she was the first one to leave, bumping into Harry.

"Woah! Where's the fire?" he said chuckling.

"Scarlet I don't have class with you next, you're having it with Harry. I'm sure he'll help you out," Hermoine said leaving.

Scarlet turned to see Harry smiling, "You ready?"

"Sure."

* * *

Harry led Scarlet to the quidditch field. There was a broom in the middle of the field.

"What are we doing here?"

Harry got the broom and got on it. "I'm going to teach you how to fly."

"What?! Are you insane?"

"No. Professor McGonagall said so. It's a required class. According to your records, you've never taken it and if you want to graduate, you'll have to take it. Luckily for you I have a free period now, and I'm nice enough to tutor in flying," he said teasing her.

Scarlet giggled. "Alright, Mr. High and Mighty. Are we gonna fly high?"

"Yes, we are. Get on."

Scarlet looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "Come on. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Before she realized it, Scarlet was on the broom with her arms around Harry's waist. "Hold on," he said. Then she felt being lifted up and flying at super fast speed. She yelled and buried her face on his back.

Then they stopped. Scarlet peeked and was taken back by the view. They were overlooking the Black Lake. The sun reflecting through the trees to the water was outstanding. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, it is," he said turning back to see her. Scarlet caught his look and blushed.

"I think we should get down now," she said looking the other way.

Harry sighed, "Alright, but first," he said smiling. Scarlet gave him a look saying "What are you up to?"

He flew down, with a screaming Scarlet, and slowed just above the water and they both saw their reflections in the water. Then he flew around the castle. Scarlet even managed to catch a flower and put in on her hair.

After, Harry slowly flew the firebolt to the ground.

Scarlet got off and laughed. "Wow! That was so much fun!"

"Yeah! It was wasn't it."

They both smiled at each other for a while and stayed quite for a while. The sunshine was shining on Scarlet's face. Harry was smitten by her beauty. There was a lock of hair on her face, so he pushed it behind her ear. He chuckled. "Does your hair always fall on your face?"

She giggled. "That seems to be habit. I'm surprised my hair's not a mess"

Harry slid his hand to her face and gently cupped her cheek. He looked down at her plump lips, wanting to kiss them until he ran out of breath.

Just then Draco was passing by. He had a free period and knew that Scarlet had flying lessons now, with Harry. "Why should that Potter teach her how to ride? I can ride better than the _Golden Boy_," he said muttering. Just as he reached the quidditch field, he saw Harry leaning in to kiss Scarlet.

He was fuming with anger. He stomped to them and before Harry could kiss Scarlet, he pulled her away from him. Draco then got in his face. "What the bloody hell are you doing Potter?"

"What are you gonna do Malfoy? What? It's not like she's your girl or something? You have no right over her," Harry said smirking. He had a feeling Malfoy liked Scarlet and that they had a really close relationship. But he couldn't help but have feelings for Scarlet. She was the kind of girl that will make any man happy.

"For your information, Potter, she is my girl and I do have rights over. And if you ever, and I mean ever, touch or see her like if she was anything but my girl, you will regret it," Draco said in a dangerous voice. If it were Scarlet, she will be terrified by the sound of his voice, but it didn't faze Harry. He just smirked and walked away.

Draco watched as Harry walked away. _Getting his filthy half-blood hands on my Scarlet_, he thought angrily. He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Scarlet's worried face. "Draco, I thought you wanted to keep our relationship a low profile."

"I couldn't let _Potter_," he spitted out, like some kind of disease, "get away from touching my girl."

Scarlet grinned, "Your girl? I like that."

Draco couldn't help, but grin back. "So, did you have fun flying?"

"Yes! It was so amazing. I mean, it was scary at first, but then it was simply fantastic!"

"Potter gave you that flower?" he asked pointing at her hair.

"No, I got it myself actually. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks beautiful on you." _Woah! Did those words just come out of my mouth?_

Scarlet smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Draco couldn't help but be captivated by her cuteness. But he _was _worried that Scarlet was starting to get feeling for Harry. "Well, come on. We have potions next," he said trying to change the subject. He wrapped an arm around Scarlet's shoulders.

While they walked to class, Scarlet told her about her first period. Draco listened to everything she had to say; both not paying attention that everyone was staring at them.

"A Gryffindor and Slytherin walking together? I thought that would never happen in a million years!" they whispered to each other.

When they got to Potions they found seats in the middle of the class. They sat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. Scarlet shy waved at them and they sort of greeted her back. Draco and Harry kept on giving each other nasty looks. Draco thought it was fun to tease Harry, so he sat closer to Scarlet and started playing with her hair, and blow in her ear, making her shiver and giggle. Harry just wanted to go over where they were and stupefy Draco to the next millennium.

Draco then started touching Scarlet, almost inappropriate, kissing her down her neck and lightly touching her breasts, making her moan a bit.

Harry was about to go over them and punch the daylights out of Draco, when Professor Snape barged in the room. Everyone knew that if they were smart, they'll stay quite when he had the floor. "Open to page 124. That is the Pepperup Potion. That will be your assignment for today. I want to see it before you leave. Your grade will be based on the outcome of your potion. Now, pair up with a partner. Need I remain you that the partner that you choose will remain your partner until the end of this course." He looked around to see if anyone made any protest, but saw none. "You main begin," he said in a monotone voice, sitting down at his desk.

Students started picking their partner and hurried to get the ingredients for their potion. Harry looked at Scarlet as if asking her to be his partner, but was cut short when Draco put an arm around her. Scarlet immediately turned to Draco and smiled. _Damn that smile. Why does she have to always smile_, he thought.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and found Pansy behind him.

"Are you ready, Drakie," she asked, making him cringe the way she said his "name".

"Ready for what?" he asked annoyed.

Pansy glared at Scarlet and said, "Ready for you to partner up with me, of course."

"Sorry, Parkinson, I'm ready taken," he said smiling at Scarlet. "Baby do we a favor and get a cauldron while I get the ingredients, OK?" he said kissing Scarlet on the cheek.

She nodded and went to the shelves where the cauldrons were.

"But Drakie, we're always partners!" she exclaimed.

"Things change," he simply said and walked away to get the ingredients.

Pansy huffed angrily and turned to find another partner. She found Blaise at the end of the classroom with a huge smirk on his bruised face.

"What are you smirking at," she asked annoyed by him.

"Do you want them separated?"

Pansy sat down next to him and gave him a curious look. "What are you think?"

"I'm thinking I have a plan to make little kitten's life over there, a living hell," he smirked with Pansy smirking back.

* * *

When Draco came back to the table, he found Scarlet with the cauldron in the stove, heating the water and reading the instructions. "Started without me?"

"No, I couldn't start without you 'cause you're the one with the ingredients," she said teasingly.

He touched her side making her jump. "Ah, I see someone is ticklish. Maybe I should tickle you for teasing me," he said tickling her side. Scarlet laughed. "No, Draco please, we gotta finish this," she giggled. Draco stopped and whispered in her ear, "We'll finish this later," making her weak in the knees.

Draco watched her as she did the potion in amazement. She didn't ask for his help, only to pass her whatever ingredient she needed.

"How are you good at this when you've never tried it before?" he asked.

"I was good in chemistry," she responded, which made him wonder. _What the hell is chemistry?_

"There all done," looking the the purple bubbled cauldron.

"Wow, we even finished first than Granger," he said looking over where Hermoine and Neville were, struggling to make the potion.

"Their potion doesn't look like ours. Is it wrong? It couldn't be because I followed all-."

"Scarlet calm down. We did it right. Well, _you _did it right. It's just that Longbottom always messes things up. The only thing he's probably good at is Herbology."

Scarlet looked over to them and saw Hermoine struggling to do the potion, while Neville try to help her. "Neville please just don't touch anything."

"But I need to help you for us to get the grade."

Neville didn't see the bottle on the floor and slipped and fell to the floor. Hermoine huffed, shaking her head, while other kids laughed at his clumsiness.

"Stupid, Longbottom." He turned and saw a disapproving look on Scarlet's face. Shamefully he murmured an apology.

"Should we show the professor?" she asked.

Draco looked at the time. "Yeah. Maybe he'll let us leave early," he said getting up taking the potion with him.

He walked to the front of the room with Scarlet trailing behind him. Snape examined it fully. "Well done Miss Blake, Mr. Malfoy. You may leave if you wish. But before you go, I must tell you the homework assignment for the first semester. From now to before winter holidays, you must work in a potion together. You may choose your own potion, but I must warn you that if you choose a weak one, you will receive a poor grade." He gave them one last look and allowed them to leave.

"Finally, we got out of there. The smell was killing me," Draco said loosing up his tie. He looked at his watch again and at read 45 minuted till their next class.

"Do you think we should get start researching on that potion assignment," she asked. When she turned, she saw Draco looking like a starving lion. She looked around and saw no one in the corridor. She herself turned into a lioness, as well. The attack each others lips, trying to take their clothes off. Draco, without breaking the kiss, found an empty broom closet and pushed Scarlet in it. He broke the kiss to lock the door and silence the room. He felt arms wrap around him. He turned to find Scarlet naked.

"Wow. You took your clothes off fast."

"Well," she said pulling on his tie, " I'm very impatient," she purred in his ear. "I think you're overdressed, my dear."

Draco murmured something and soon found himself naked as well. He pushed her to the wall and started kissing her neck. He felt her hand travel down his body to his erection. He hissed when she grabbed it and started pumping it.

"Damn it, Scarlet."

She smiled seductively and crouched down on her knees and took him in her mouth. Draco buried his fingers in her hair, fucking her mouth. "That's it baby. Keep sucking it," he groaned. He looked down and saw her head boobing up and down his shaft, as she played with his balls. "Oh Scarlet, I'm going to cum."

"Cum, Draco. I wanna taste your delicious cum."

That did it for Draco. He trembled as his orgasm hit him. He released his semen in her mouth. Scarlet tried not spilling any and swallowed all of it. She rosed and waited for him to finish his climax. She felt herself getting wet and started to touch herself. Draco never thought he'd get hard as a brick in a matter of seconds.

"You naughty, witch."

"Please, touch me," she moaned fingering her clit with her thumb and pumping herself with her index and middle finger. Draco removed her hand and replaced it with own hand. He started pumping fast in her, making her scream. He leaned down and started licking her little pearl.

"Aww fuck, Draco! That feels so good!" she yelled grasping his shoulder.

"Such words, Scarlet. Maybe I should teach you a lesson?"

"No, please!"

"Cum, baby, cum for me," he whispered to her. He lifted his fingers, pressing on her g-spot, making her cum.

"Oh my God," she yelled spilling her juices on his fingers.

He tenderly kissed her as she calmed down from her orgasm.

"Draco," she said out of breath, "I want you to fuck me," she said wrapping her legs around his waist. He was already hard so he had no problem fulfilling her request.

He positioned his cock against her wet, moist pussy. He hand a hand one her bottom and slapped it. She arched back and moaned.

They looked into each others eyes as he entered her. Both moaned. He started out slowly making her whimper.

"Please!"

"What, kitten? What do you want? I wanna hear it from your delicious lips."

"Please, fuck me harder and faster," purred in his ear. He started speeding up making her toss and turn head against the wall. Her eyes rolled from the pleasure that Draco was giving her.

"Scarlet look at me," Draco said stopping. She whimpered when he stopped and looked at him. "I want you to look at me when we cum together," he said moving in her again.

"Oh Draco! You feel so goood."

Draco leaned in and stated to lick her nipples. "God you're so sexy and taste so good."

"Mmm, I'm coming!" she yelled as she clung on to him for her life.

"Me too, baby," he hissed speeding up a bit more. Scarlet felt her orgasm spread all over her, making her shake from the climax.

"Draco!"

He felt her clench around him, making him cum, as well.

"Bloody hell!"

Scarlet would have fallen to the floor if it weren't for Draco. He buried his face into her neck, trying to catch his breath. He had never had an orgasm that intense before. He pulled out of her and casting a cleansing spell.

He lowered her feet on the floor and saw a goofy smile on her face and started to laugh.

"That was amazing," she giggled as she put her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Yeah, it was," he agreed, hugging her. "We should leave before the bell rings. It will be awkward if someone sees us getting out of the broom closet together."

They both changed quickly. Scarlet had some difficulty putting her clothes on, so Draco had to help her. "Sorry," she giggled, "it's just that you make my knees go weak."

"Yeah?" he smirked and she nodded happily.

Draco slowly opened the door and looked both ways to see if there was anyone in site. He found the close clear.

"Come on," he said pulling her out of the closet, and right them the bell rang, students coming out of their classes and filling up the hallway. Scarlet still felt weak kneed and stumbled at bit. "You, OK?" he asked keeping her from falling.

Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine saw them and immediately thought Draco had hurt her. Harry rushed quickly to her. "Scarlet are you, alright? What did you do to her?" he asked Draco, furiously.

Draco smirked, "Wouldn't you want to know. I'll bet you that if you the chance, you'll do the same."

That got Harry even more pissed off.

Before Harry and Draco started a fight, Scarlet intervened. "Harry, it's alright I just fell light head. Draco was just helping me," she said. Harry cooled out a bit and gave her a worried look.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?"

"Even if she did, she will certainly not be escorted by you, Potter."

Harry lunged at Draco, but was held back by Scarlet, Ron, and Hermoine.

"Please, guys don't fight over a silly thing. I'm fine, honestly Harry. Don't worry."

Harry gave one last look at them and left, pushing people out of the way.

Draco just stood there smirking. He looked around and found an audience looking at the scene. "What are you looking at? Mind your own business," he snapped at them.

"Come on Scarlet, time for our next class," he said pulling her to the Divinations tower. She felt bad for Harry. She could tell that he liked her, but she couldn't return the same feelings. She only had feelings for Draco.

"What's wrong Scarlet?"

"Nothing," she lied. "Nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys but I changed the name hope you like it and thanks for the reviews

Thanks to Draco hunny who has been a faithful reader since the beginning.

This chapter is dedicated to anonymous witch

_**PLEASE REVIEW**_ (even if you don't like it, and if you don't I'll try to make it better for you guys to like).

THANKS

* * *

The rest of the class went fairly well. Well, Scarlet thought the Divinations teacher was a bit loony, but other than that, it was fine; she was happy that she shared the rest of her classes with Draco.

She especially liked Defense Against the Dark Arts; she didn't know if it was the subject or the teacher, but she enjoyed it either way. Professor Lupin was quite enjoyable, opposite of Professor Snape. Though she noticed that he looked quite tiered and had small cuts and bruises on his face. Draco had told her that every person that has been a DADA teacher, have only served one term, which was interesting because Lupin came back to teach for another year.

"There are rumors that he might be a werewolf," he whispered to her. She was shocked and scared that someone so kind and sweet could have such a side to him. "Don't worry, you'll most likely not to encounter him near or during a full moon," he said trying to soothe her, which kind of helped, a _little_.

It was the first day, and they were ready to start magic. Draco could tell that Scarlet was excited.

"Calm down, kitten. You don't know how to use it yet."

Lupin called for a volunteer and Scarlet immediately raised her hand. Draco looked at her as if she had gone crazy and pulled her hand down. "What are you doing?" he hissed.

"I want to volunteer," she glared at him and put her other hand up.

"Ah, Miss Blake, come on up."

She smiled and gout up to the front of the room, almost skipping and running.

"Alright, put away your wand you won't be needing it." Scarlet put her wand in her pocket and looked at Draco, who had a furious, worried look on his face. She hated when he'd get that way, but she felt that she had to think on her own two feet. She turned and then looked at Harry, who had the same look on his face, and turned back to Professor Lupin.

"Don't worry. We're just going to practice wandless, nonverbal magic. Alright?" She nodded hesitantly. "Now, I want you to concentrate. So, close you're eyes and picture the stool," he told Scarlet. "Now concentrate on the stool and try to lift the stool. You ready, Miss Blake." Another nod.

She started to picture the stool and tried to lift it. She could feel that she was breathing hard, and tried to control it. However, she failed. She breathed a little harder and the stool shook a little. Draco looked on, afraid that she was going to hurt herself and what she might do. Again, she lifted the chair, with hard gasps, but it fell quickly to the ground.

"Miss Blake, relax a bit. Would you like to stop and take a break?"

"No!" she yelled, concentrating harder.

Students started to murmur and began to worry, Draco especially. _Stop, Scarlet, before you hurt yourself. You're not ready_, he thought.

She felt a huge power go through her, and lifted the stool, which flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. Scarlet have in a huge sigh and gulped a tremendous amount of air.

"Wow!" Lupin clapped along with some others. "Outstanding, Miss Blake!"

"Thank you," she smiled weakly.

"You might want to relax a bit and not stress yourself so much," he whispered to her.

"OK."

"Alright, you may leave. I think that's enough for today."

Scarlet stood there for a while, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew who's it was. She turned and hugged the warm body. She felt arms wrap around her. She looked up and gave Draco a peck on the lips. It wasn't much, but he felt small shock waves go through him.

"Come on, let's go eat come lunch."

* * *

Scarlet was sitting in the common room, getting an early start to write her essays along with Hermoine. When Draco came out of his bedroom, Scarlet stopped writing immediately. He had just come out of the shower and had no shirt on. Draco smirked at Scarlet's reaction. He rubbed his towel over his hair, trying to dry it.

Scarlet immediately turned her head when she noticed that she was staring at him. _His hair always looks sexy when he gets out of the shower_, she thought.

He walked over to the table and purposely stood by Scarlet. She hated the way he was provoking her, especially in front of Hermoine, who has not noticed Draco's state yet.

"Why the hell would the professors give essays for homework the first day of school?"

"Well, maybe... Goodness! Why don't you have a shirt on," she yelled at him when she finally looked at him, blushing like mad, turning her head away.

Draco laughed and Scarlet turned red, as well.

"Can you at least put on a bloody shirt?"

"What's wrong Granger? Take a good look because this is the only time you'll ever see a real man's body. I bet Weasel doesn't have a body like this."

A still flushed Hermoine said, "Well I'll tell you Malfoy, when I do see a real man, you certainly will not be the first to know," she huffed as she got all of her things, and left to her room, slamming her door.

"What's her problem?" he said sitting down next to Scarlet. "Must be that time of the month or she just hasn't had a good fuck by Weasel."

Scarlet still didn't look at him, afraid that if she did, she will loose her self control, straddle him and ride him until she was satisfied.

Draco noticed she was avoiding him as she continued to write furiously. "Scarlet look at me."

She stopped and looked at him, _Why does he have to be so gorgeous? _she thought.

He leaned in and captured her lips. She moved closer and deepened the kiss, putting her hand behind his neck.

"Draco, I need you," she murmured through their lips.

"Me, too, kitten."

He was about to tear her clothes off, but immediately pulled apart when Hermoine came back into the room.

"I forgot my essay." She looked at both them. Both had bruised lips. "Was I interrupting something?" she asked, getting her parchment, looking at them curiously.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" he said stomping angrily back to his room.

Hermoine looked back at Scarlet. "Scarlet?"

"I have to get ready for bed," she said immediately, rushing to her room.

_I have a feeling that those two have a relationship more than just really close friends_, she thought.

Scarlet looked around the dark room, letting her eyes to focus, until she walked around.

Out of nowhere, she felt herself being thrown on the bed. She began to yell but her mouth was covered by a hand. She felt the body move on top of her's. "Shh. Scarlet it's me." He removed his hand from her mouth and put them over her breast, teasing her through her clothes.

"Oh God, Draco, you scared me."

He started to strip her clothes off and left her in only her bra and panties. "Damn, you're so beautiful. I'm going to ran my cock inside you sweet, tight pussy."

"Oh, Draco, you're making me so hot."

He took of her bra and grabbed her breasts. He started to lick her nipples until they got hard. He felt her juices through her lacy panties. "You're so wet for me, babe."

"Please!"

"Don't worry, babe, I won't make you wait any longer," he said huskily, kissing down her body. When he reached between her legs, he took of her panties and threw them on the floor.

Then he parted her inner lips apart and started licking her clit. "Mm, yeah, right there!"

"Shh, I didn't silence the room."

She tried to sit up, but he continued to fuck his tongue. "Why, oh, didn't you, yeah, sound proof it," she gasped.

"It thought it will be more exciting to have someone barge in while we're fucking," he said putting two fingers in her. "It only turns me on even more."

"Oh God, Draco, you mad," she whispered, enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

He rubbed against her sweet stop almost making her cum, when he pulled out.

She whimpered, "Why did you stop?"

"Patience is virtue," he said kissing her, tasting herself.

"Damn it, Draco, take off your clothes," she hissed ripping his shirt off, with some buttons flying off.

"Eager my dear?"

"Very," she said unzipping his pants and pulled them off him along with his boxer, revealing his hard cock.

She felt him position himself on her entrance, but she stopped him.

"What's wrong?"

"I want it doggy, hard and fast, until I come," she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Draco thought he would pass out, but held himself together.

She turned around, wagging her bottom over his face, "Don't you want it, Draco? Or should I do it myself," she said touching herself, teasing him.

He gulped and quickly positioned himself behind her.

"You're going to regret saying that?"

"What are you going to do? Spank me?"

He roughly plunged in her making her scream.

"Shhh," he said, silently.

He pulled her hair back and made her look at him as he fucked her. He put two fingers in her mouth, keeping her from crying out, while his other hand was gripping her thigh.

He smacked her ass, making her moan through his fingers. "I warned you."

All Scarlet could do was moan, they were on the verge on their climax when they heard a knock on her door. Draco immediately stopped and looked at Scarlet, who had the same confuse look on her face.

He removed the fingers from her mouth. She tried to relax before she spoke out. "Yes?"

"Scarlet are you, OK? I heard whimpering coming from your room and bagging."

"That Potter really knows when its a bad time to interrupt," Draco said sounding angry.

"I'm fine, Harry. There's nothing wroooong," she said, when Draco started to fuck her again and teased her clit.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Um, what are you," she gasped, "doing here?"

"I wanted to talk you about something. Maybe I should come in," he said with his hand on the door handle.

"NO! Don't come in I'm not dressed appropriately," she said trying to sound cool, but it wasn't working.

"Get rid of him," he whispered in her ear, speeding up faster.

"Oh Draco," she moaned as he did that.

"Scarlet?"

"What?" she moaned out.

"Look you don't sound fine, let me come in."

"Please, Harry. Can't we talk about this tomorrow."

Harry knew what was going on. He had come here to tell Scarlet everything he knew about Draco, so she'll know what kind of people him and his father are. But, by the sounds it, he knew Draco already had her under his wing. He heard more moaning coming from her and even heard a groan from Draco.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he said disappointingly and went back to the his own common room.

"Finally," said Draco.

"Harder, I'm going to cum soon!"

"Yeah, take it all, baby!"

Both came together, with her spilling her juices on his cock and with him spilling his cum inside her pussy.

They collapsed on the bed, trying to catch their breaths.

Draco pulled out of her, and took her into her arms. "You're were amazing."

She smiled and sighed happily, when sleep over took her.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

I forgot to mention Smexi because she's been a faithful reader too.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

* * *

More than a month has past. The season has changed to a windy fall, very typical, and Scarlet couldn't be more happier. She had made new friends and was doing great in school. She was also learning how to use magic, with the help of Draco of course. She already knew basic spells and even showed her defensive spells.

"Just in case something should happen, you'll be prepared," he would say.

Her flying lessons were also going well, according to Harry. She even started riding a broom without him. They haven't talked much since their last encounter, while she was having sex with Draco. He'll only talk to her about riding the broom and something ask her how she was doing in school.

The whole school practically knew that there was a relationship between Draco and Scarlet, not that they had confirmed it yet. Everyday they had mind blowing sex, either between classes and before they went to bed, if they didn't have much homework.

What really got her excited was that their first dance was coming up. The Halloween Ball. They were going to Hogsmeade, tomorrow to find a costume for the dance.

Now they were in Snape's class once again doing a Potion. "Remember, that you need to start on your potion. Time is running out, so you best start on it. I can guarantee that if you don't do it, you will fail this class," he said in the same monotone voice. Scarlet turned to Draco with a concern look; she had been distracted with the classes, spells, essays, and... sex with Draco, that she forgot about the potion.

"Don't worry we'll get started right now," he said getting up; as usual, they finished before the rest, so they were able to get out earlier than the rest. "Come on," he said pulling her out of the classroom.

"Where are we going?"

"To the library, of course. Honesty, kitten, you're really smart, but sometimes you say the stupidest things."

She frowned at this and stopped walking. She felt hurt that he would call her stupid. Draco noticed the distraught look on her face and sighed. He cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean it that way." She still pouted. "What can I do to make it up?"

She didn't have to think too long, about what she wanted. She leaned in and kissed him. She whispered, "Multiple orgasms."

Draco got lost in her brown eyes. "Babe, you shouldn't say those things. You're making me hard." She looked down and saw the bulge in his pants. She cupped him, making him groan.

"Does it hurt?" He nodded. "Well with the robes, it's not noticeable," she said as she continued to walk to the library, leaving him. He snapped out of his state when he felt someone smack his ass. He turned to see Scarlet smiling behind him. "I always thought you had a cute butt," she said.

"You're going to be the death of me," he growled, pulling a still smiling Scarlet, into the library.

* * *

They were looking through mountains of books, trying to find a potion to do. Draco tried to concentrate, but he still had an erection, and it wasn't helping that he was sitting so close to Scarlet, smelling her perfume. He leaned in and exhaled the scent of her hair. _She smells so good_, he thought.

She was to busy reading to notice. Then out of nowhere she yelled, "I found it!"

She received a "Shh" from the librarian, Ms. Pince. She murmured an apology and turned back to Draco, who looked like he had just had a heart attack.

She gasped, "Draco are you OK? I didn't mean to scare you," has she ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him.

"I'm fine. Thanks. What did you find?"

"Oh, um, a potion."

"Did you have to yell it out loud?"

She put on a sad puppy dog-look on her face. "I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" she asked putting her hand on his leg, rubbing her leg against his.

"Well kitten," he said kissing one of her hands, "I think we owe each other. Come with me," he said taking her to the back of the library, out of ones view.

There was an empty table. He smiled wickedly are pressed her against the table. He lifted her up and placed her on top of it. He saw her panties from under her skirt. Her curls pooled on the table, the sun going through the window, making her hair shine. She looked like and angel.

"My goddess," he whispered kissing her. She moaned in his mouth when he pressed himself against her moist panties. He unbuckled his belt and about to take off his pants, when she stopped him, sat up, and kissed him.

"Let me do it."

She had her finger on the button of his pants, when she saw Harry over Draco's shoulder and gasped. Draco turned and saw him, as well.

Scarlet got off the table and tried to adjust her clothing along with Draco.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to spy on someone who's having sex. What's wrong with you, Potter? You stalking my girl?"

Harry didn't listen a work Malfoy was saying; he was too busy staring at a blushing Scarlet. He would kill to be in Malfoy's position. For the first time he was actually jealous of Malfoy.

Draco noticed that he wasn't paying attention to him and was focusing on Scarlet.

He pulled Scarlet in front of him, making her face Harry. "See Potter. This here is mine. These lips, long beautiful neck," he said kissing them, "breasts, thighs, legs," touching them making Harry gulp and Scarlet get wetter. _What is he doing_, she thought. "Especially this ass and cunt," he said cupping her wet pussy and lightly smacking her bottom. He lifted her skirt, exposing her drenched panties, as she arched back to him.

"Kitten? Do you want me?"

"Yes," she moaned, forgetting that Harry was there.

"What do you want me to do?"

"To fuck me!"

He lowered her panties and put her behind the table, so that she was still facing him. He took off her shirt and lowered the left side of her bra, exposing her breast.

He unbuttoned his pants and pressed his erection in her leaking pussy. Scarlet tried not to make any noise since they were in the library, but couldn't help let out whimpers and moans.

He sank in her heat loving the feeling. "Oh Kitten! You're so tight," he groaned, making sure Harry was watching. "Do you like that babe?" he asked, close to her ear.

"Yes," she gasped, when he sped up hitting her cervix.

"Now, tell Potter, who you belong to."

"You, Draco, you."

"That's right. You hear that Potter," he panted, "she's mine. She belongs to me, and only me."

He pounded harder in her ,knowing that she loved it that way. She felt her climax approach. She cried out and came with a shudder along with Draco.

When they were done, they noticed that he was gone.

"That'll teach him," he panted. Scarlet looked at him.

"I think that was a cruel thing what you did to me and him. You made me seem like a slut. You just used me to gloat over Potter, like if I'm nothing but a trophy to you."

"That's not true. I wanted to show him that you are mine and nobody else."

"Well, I think he got the point before you actually fucked me in front of him," she said getting dressed.

"I didn't hear you complaining."

Scarlet glared at him and tried to grab her panties from his hands, but he pulled away.

"Can you _please _give them to me?"

"Not before you tell me why you're angry at me."

"Because you hurt someone's feelings."

"Potter's?"

"And mine," she said snatching her panties and walked away leaving him there to think about what he had just done.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Scarlet tried to ignore Draco, which was hard because he sat next to her in every class. When it came time for lunch and dinner, she ate at the Gryffindor table along with Hermoine, Ron, and Harry. She felt bad what Draco did earlier.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, when Hermoine and Ron were arguing, as usual, but always made up after a make-out session.

He just gave her a small smile. He didn't know why she wasn't sitting with Draco, but, nonetheless, he didn't argue with her decision. She laughed at all of his jokes and talked about other interests, including quidditch.

Draco on the other hand was furious at Scarlet. _She's making me look like a fool. What is she doing with Potter? She's suppose to be with me. She is mine!_

Even though Draco was technically her "master", he couldn't have that kind of right over her in school. If he were to get caught, he'd most likely be sent to Azkaban. Away from Scarlet.

But most of all he felt depressed that she wasn't near him. He needed her close. Without her, he felt her empty, unfunctional.

_I have to make it up to her_, he thought.

* * *

The next day, Scarlet found white roses next to her bed. It had a note.

_ Kitten,_

_ I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Please forgive me. _

_ Draco._

_ PS meet me by the Great Hall for breakfast, if you do forgive me._

She couldn't help, but smile. She loved the way he was being so sweet and romantic, quite the opposite from the first time they met, him as her master and she as his slave.

She changed quickly and went down the Great Hall. She didn't have to look around for a long time until she saw Draco's platinum hair. They both saw each other practically at the same time. She grinned and practically ran to him and jumped into his arms.

They hugged each other like if they were to let go of each other, they'll lose each other forever.

"I'm so sorry, kitten," he whispered to her.

She pulled away. "It's OK. I missed you," she said running a finger across his lips. He took it into his mouth and gently bit it.

"I have a surprise for you," he said handing her a box.

Scarlet's eyes lit up. "What is it?"

"Open it."

When she opened the box, she was mouth opened at what she saw.

"Draco it's beautiful!"

"It was my mum's."

"Oh Draco," she said lovingly and gave him a kiss. He deepened it by pulling her closer and cupped her ass.

When they broke away, he said, "Gosh I missed that," brushing her hair off her face. "Here let me put it on."

She turned and lifted her hair. He clapped it on her and kissed her neck, tickling her. She giggled and faced him again.

"How do I look?"

He was stunned and no words could come out of his mouth. It looked amazing on her, just like on his mother.

"Draco?" She got worried when he remained silent, but to her relief he gave her a kiss.

"You look beautiful."

She grinned and they both walked into the Great Hall.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews. I've noticed that my story has close to 5,000 hits. So for the readers who like this story, please review!!

Here's the next chapter hope you like it!

REVIEW!!

* * *

Finally, it was Saturday and they were eating at the Shrinking Shack. Scarlet was dead tiered. She had loved the little village the minute she stepped foot on its soil. It reminded her of her old home. After a while of window shopping, Draco took her to a shop called Gladrags Wizardwear, to find their Halloween costumes. When they walked in they were greeted by a plump woman.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Malfoy," she greeted flirtatiously. Scarlet noticed and grabbed Draco's arm, claiming her right toward him.

"Hello Madame Siloé. I'm here with my girlfriend, Scarlet, to get costumes for tomorrow's ball."

She gave a glare to Scarlet then smiled at Draco. She showed them what she had, "Would you like to be..."

"Actually we already know what we want." He looked at Scarlet with a smirk then back at Madame Siloé. "I'll be a sultan and she'll be a slave belly dancer." Scarlet's eyes widen.

Madame Siloé went to the back of the store to search for the costumes.

"Why those costumes?" she demanded. "You know how revealing that is? And why a slave belly dancer? Why not just a plain belly dancer? I'd rather go as a hippie."

"What's a hippie?"

She sighed angrily.

"I like what I chose. Don't you think it's ironic that we're going as a similar thing we were when we first met? Besides that's how I met you. You could have gone to another person who will most likely treat you like crap. And I haven't done much of that." She raised an eyebrow. "I just want to celebrate our meeting."

"So you want me to be your slave again. I haven't changed in your eyes. I'll always be your slave and nothing more."

"Scarlet, stop putting words in my mouth. Look at me. Don't ever say that I don't look at you more than just a slave because it's not true. I really do care about you."

"You do?" said a glassed eyed Scarlet.

"Yes," he said kissing her.

They were interrupted my Madame Siloé. Draco paid her and told her to send them to their common rooms at Hogwarts.

After that, he brought candy for Scarlet at Honeydukes Sweetshop. She especially liked the sugar quills; she wasn't very into chocolate.

"You don't eat chocolate?!"

"Sometimes, they have to be specific like with nuts. Any type of nuts."

"You always seem to surprise me, babe."

Now they were finally siting down eating along with Crabbe and Goyle. Scarlet was shocked that a human being can consume so much food. No doubt that if they were to get stuck in a deserted island, they will turn to cannibalism; the question is who will eat who first.

She turned her head and looked at Draco, who was looking at her. Looking down, she saw that he had a bulge in his pants. She smiled wickedly and cupped then tent.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"Making you feel better." She made sure that one was looking and unzipped his pants, pulling his erection out. He groaned when she touched him and stated pumping his cock. He groaned a bit, but not loud enough.

"Shh," she said, as she sped up a bit more.

"God! Scarlet," he panted in her neck.

"Malfoy are you OK?" asked Crabbe will a mouth full of food.

"Oh, he's fine. He's just a bit tiered."

Both shrugged and continued eating.

"I'm cumming," he said against her skin, giving her light kisses. She kissed the top of his head.

"Cum, baby," she said squeezing the head of his cock.

He a long sigh and released his cum over her hand.

He breathed heavily and she casted a cleansing spell and zipped him up again. He kissed her cheek and relaxed back on the chair. She smiled innocently at him, like if nothing happened.

"You are going to get it later," he said panting, shaking his fingers at her.

"Whatever do you mean?" she said winking at him. Draco laughed and gave her a kiss.

* * *

Scarlet was getting ready for the Halloween Ball. She still didn't like that Draco made her dress as a belly dancer. She had her hair curled spilling across her shoulders. She applied small amount of make up, eyeliner, some blush, and lip gloss. She heard a knock on her door, which was opened by Hermoine, coming in, as a French maid.

"Wow, you look great," she said.

"Thanks."

"Draco won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"Do you really think I look OK?"

"OK? You look bloody fantastic! Oh, um, Draco told me to tell you that he'll meet you in front of the Great Hall, by the stairs."

"K. Thanks."

Draco was patiently waiting for Scarlet. He saw Pansy and Blaise pass by together, giving him a nasty glare and went into the Great Hall._ Since when are they together? _

He shrugged and turned to look at the main stairs. He stopped short and tried to catch his breath. Scarlet came down the stairs eyes locked with his. She looked absolutely stunning. The veil covered part of her head, with some of her hair sticking out. And the blue costume, hugged her curves, all in the right places. He wanted to steal her away somewhere secluded, so they'll do God knows what alone, and forget about the ball. _Actually, I might do that,_ he thought.

Draco grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips.

"My, my, Mr. Malfoy. What a gentleman," she giggled.

"I won't be so gentle later tonight," he whispered, making her gasp. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Shall we?"

"We shall," taking his arm.

* * *

Scarlet had never had so much fun before. She couldn't remember the last time she danced so much before. After a while, they put a slow song, giving them a chance to relax.

"Sit down and I'll bring you something to drink."

"Thanks."

She sat and played with the table cloth. She saw on the corner of her eye someone sit cross that table from her.

"Harry! Hi!"

"Hey!"

"How are you? Having fun?"

"Yeah." He was distracted by her costume. Her bosom looked like if it was about to pop out. He slowly licked his lips looking at her. He has had dreams about her ever since the library incident. Scarlet started to fell uncomfortable by the way he was looking at her. She put her veil on trying to cover herself. A hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump. She looked up and found Draco, glaring at Harry.

"You alright Scarlet?"

"Yes."

"You ready to go?"

"Where are you guys going? The dance isn't over yet," he said getting up angrily.

"It is for us. Do us a favor, Potter, keep your scar head out of our business," he said taking Scarlet's hand.

"Draco are we allowed to leave?"

"Yes, of course." He stopped walking and looked at her. "I want to do something special for you tonight."

"What?"

"You'll see."

He took her to the prefects bathroom.

"Scarlet, I want you to close your eyes."

"K."

He made sure she wasn't looking and clapped his hands.

"Alright you can open them."

She gasped. It was beautiful. There were scented candles, surrounding Persian pillows and rug, with a plate of fruits along side a bowl of melted chocolate, and to top it off, a bottle of champagne.

"Oh Draco."

"You like it?"

"I love it!" she exclaimed hugging him.

"I want it to be a night we can both remember. Come."

He sat her down on top of a Persian pillow. He poured her a glass of champagne. "Ohh, fancy," she teased.

He smiled brightly. "Only the best for you." He kissed her.

Scarlet gave Draco a wicked grin and got up.

"Where are you going?"

"You'll see just lay back and relax."

Oriental music started to fill the air. Draco looked up and saw Scarlet dancing exotically. She had her veil on and started to sway her hips, the gold adorning her waist rattling when she moved. She danced around him like if he were a king. Sometimes she'll get close enough to kiss her, but she'd pull away before Draco could. She also swayed her bottom close to his face, making him want to spank her cute ass. She threw her veil at him, and took out a sword. She balanced it on her hip and danced more to him. Dancing with a sword gave her a feeling of power, of being in control. Draco was fascinated by her use of the sword. Once the music started to fade she slowly approached him, crawling like the lioness that she is, and gave him a kiss.

"Did you like it?"

"It was the best thing I've ever seen?"

"Really? Better than me?"

"Nothing can be better for you."

He took one of the strawberries and dipped it in chocolate, then he feed it to her. Some of the chocolate and juices fell on the side of her mouth. He leaned in and licked it off, giving her a small kiss on her lips.

"Delicious. Tell me kitten, is this the type of chocolate you like?" he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck.

"It is now," she moaned. She felt like a possessed woman and pounced on him, ravishing his lips.

Draco was shocked he didn't expect her to do that, but loved it nonetheless. He flipped them over, so that he was on top.

"Draco please take me!"

He looked at her with so much devotion.

"No. I want to take it slow."

He got up and started to fill the bathtub with water. She was astounded when a waterfall started to fall. Draco came back to her and slowly started to take her clothes off, kissing every patch of skin he found. Scarlet had never felt so alive before. It felt wonderful the way he was treating her like a true princess.

Finally when he had her naked, he started to undress too.

She wanted to touch him the way he did to her, but he stopped her.

"This is you night kitten. I want you to relax and enjoy it."

She did what she was told as she watched him undress, getting wet, and feeling her juices running down her legs. Her mouth watered when he took off his last pair of clothing, his boxers, exposing his large erection. He carried her bridal style into the pool of water. He kissed her and touched her. His hands slowly traveled down her body. Teasing the nipples, then going further down to her wetness, and even underwater the water he felt her juices. He plunged two fingers in her making her moan silently. With the other hand he grabbed one of her breasts and massaged it gently. He took the other in his mouth. Scarlet plunged her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to her. She was in a vortex of pleasure.

She cried out, when she was approaching her orgasm. "Mm, I'm cumming!" Then she felt his fingers pull out. "Draco," she groaned.

He smiled seductively and her underneath the waterfall. She felt the warm water against her skin, making her more hot inside her than she already was. He positioned himself at her entrance and sank his erection in one stroke. "I want to be inside you when you cum," he said pulling out and plunging back in her.

He went in a slow pace, exploring her body, finding new places where she liked to be touched. Scarlet looked into his eyes and she realized. _He's making love to me_, she thought.

Their lips met as he sped up a bit more. "Draco," she whimpered, against his lips.

"Cum, cum for me," he panted.

Scarlet felt her orgasm start between her legs then to the rest of her body. When he felt her cum and spilling her juices on his cock, he also came inside her, releasing his semen. It was mind blowing for both.

They looked at each other, loving the feeling of them being connected. The only thing Scarlet could hear was the beating of their hearts. Both thought and wanted to say, "I love you," but didn't.

She felt weak and was glad that he holding her up. Again he carried her back to the Persian pillows and told her to sleep.

"But we have school tomorrow," she mumbled, sleepily.

"Don't worry. I got that taken care of."

"Stay with me."

He looked into her eyes. "I won't be going anywhere."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews. I'm happy that I passes 5,000 hits. I'm happy that you guys like this story, and hopefully you'll review more often.

Here's that next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"We need a plan to separate those two."

"Calm down serpentine," said Blaise lazily.

"Did you see how they were dancing so close together?! Ugh! Disgusting! Going with you didn't even give him a hint of jealously," she panted angrily.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm used for something," he said sarcastically.

"You said that you had a plan to make that bitch's life a living hell!"

"Calm down. I got an idea," he smirked.

"Tell me! Tell me!"

"You'll see."

* * *

Ever since the Halloween Dance, Draco and Scarlet have had a closer bond than they had before. He didn't fuck her anymore, like before. Sure, it was just as good, in fact it was better; he made love to her.

She finally felt completed. It was hard for her to admit it, but had fallen in love Draco. She was probably in love with him already, but she was blinded by her lust for him. She was so happy, she thought she'll die from it.

After some time, she started to become close friends with another girl in her Ancient Ruins class. Her name was Elizabeth, or Lizzie for short, and she was in Ravenclaw. They would talk whenever Draco had to go to Quidditch practice. Lizzie was also a muggleborn like Scarlet, which Draco respected, for Scarlet's sake.

"So you going to the White Winter Christmas Ball?"

"Yeah! And guess who asked me to it?"

"Who?"

"Jack!"

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh! I can't believe all this time he liked me, but he was to scared to ask. Little did he know that I liked him too."

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. You're going to the dance with Draco, right?"

"Yes."

She got quite.

"Scarlet what's wrong? Isn't your relationship with him going well?"

"Yeah, it great. Wonderful, I might add. It's just that I don't know if he has the same feelings that I have for him."

"Scarlet, what are you saying? Do you love him?" She turned away and nodded. "Have you told him?"

"No."

"Have you asked him how he felt about you?" She shook her head. "Maybe if you told him..."

"No! I want him to say it on his own. And what if he doesn't feel the same way. It'll ruin our relationship. I don't want to loose him."

"Scarlet, look at me. I've seen the way he looks at you. He acts like if you're the only one that matter, the only one that exists in his mind, in his heart. He practically jumps on every guys that looks at you the wrong way. Scarlet, believe me when I tell you that Draco Malfoy is in love with you."

Scarlet's eyes started to water. "You think so?"

"I know so."

Scarlet laughed and hugged Lizzie. Lizzie pulled away and cupped her face. "I want you, right now, to tell Draco how you feel about him."

"Now? But..."

"No buts. Go."

She let go of her face and waited for her to go.

Scarlet stood up and said, "Wish me luck."

Lizzie smiled. "You won't need it."

She watched her run through the castle in search for her love.

* * *

Draco was in the locker room and had just finished practice. He was about to turn on the shower when he heard movement. He peaked out saw no one.

"Is anyone there?"

No answer.

He shrugged and turned on the shower. While he was scrubbing his body, he felt hands on his body. He smirked. He thought it was Scarlet; it wouldn't be the first time they had sex in here. He turned and pushed the body to the wall and kissed its lips, without looking who it was. When he opened his eyes he was shocked that it was Pansy and not Scarlet that he was kissing. He immediately pulled away from her and started to wipe his lips.

"What the hell are you doing Parkinson?" he yelled.

"I knew you loved me," said a blinded Pansy. She pulled his head to her's and forced a kiss on his lips.

Just then, Scarlet was passing by trying to find Draco. She turned and looked inside the showers and what she saw made her sick to her stomach. Draco and Pansy _naked_ in the shower, making out.

Draco finally was able to pull away from Pansy and turned around. He found a tear eyed Scarlet by the door.

"Sccarlett, this isn't what it looks like," he stammered.

"How could you?" she whispered.

"Scarlet, please let me..."

Scarlet's voice got caught in her throat. She backed away and started running away. She couldn't think. She heard her name being called, but she kept on running, pushing and shoving people out of the way. She couldn't believe that man she loved was with another girl. She wanted to run. Run away from everything. She cursed the day she met Draco, she cursed that she loved him.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, and crashed into someone. She didn't know or cared who it was and cried into the person's shirt. She need a shoulder to cry on right now. She felt the person wrap their arms around her. She looked up and saw Harry.

"Scarlet, what happened?" He said wiping the tears off her face.

She couldn't get any words out and cried even more.

"Scarlet!" some shouted across the hallway. They looked and saw Draco, almost half dressed and with messy wet hair. Pansy also followed close behind with the same appearance, and a huge smirk on her face.

Harry finally realized what was going on. He put a protective arm around Scarlet and took her away. Draco stood dumbfolded.

"Scarlet?" he whispered.

"Don't worry, Drakie. I'm still here. That whore is with that Potter. Come with me."

Draco couldn't think straight, and let Pansy take him back to the Slytherin Dungeons.

* * *

Scarlet didn't tell them what happened. There was no need to. She cried her eyes out and soaked Harry's shirt, until she fell asleep.

"Poor thing," mumbled Hermoine.

Ron nodded in agreement.

"Wish I could curse Malfoy to the next millennium. I don't understand why he would cheat on the best girl a guy could have with some loose slut" Harry said angrily, gently stroking her hair.

"I know. Living with them, I could tell that they were crazy about each other. It just doesn't make sense."

"I doesn't have to make sense," said Ron. "It just shows you that the Malfoys will never change. Maybe he just got tiered of her.

"But why?" Harry asked looking at Scarlet. Hermoine had noticed that way Harry looks at her. He had fallen for her.

"You like her a lot don't you?"

He nodded. "Ever since I first saw her. It killed me inside that Draco was with her and not me. I hate to admit it, but I was jealous of that asshole."

"Do you think she'll still want to live so near him?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged.

"Well it'll be her decision. Come on we have to go to bed," Hermoine said stretching.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here with her. I don't want to wake her up." He watched them go, and pulled Scarlet closer to him, wanting to protect her, feel her, love her.

* * *

Pansy took Draco back to the Slytherin common room and into her domitory without waking her roomates up. She pulled the dazed Draco to her bed and closed the curtains. She took off her and his clothes off. She kissed him everywhere she could and took him in her mouth to get him hard.

Draco still couldn't think straight, all he felt was pleasure coming from his manhood. He looked down and saw the image of Scarlet sucking him off, not Pansy. He grabbed her head running his fingers through her hair, and pulling her up to him. He saw those irresistible lips Scarlet has, and kissed them deeply. Of course, Pansy thought Draco was thinking about her, not the other girl. She positioned herself on top of his cock and slid down. She told him to lay down and to enjoy the ride.

Draco saw Scarlet riding him, telling him how much she wants him, how much she needs, how much she loves him. _Yes_, he thought, _yes. That didn't happened. You didn't hate me. You love me as much as I love you._

He finally realized that he loved her. He cannot live without her. He rolled them over and started to make love to "Scarlet." He heard her moan, "Faster, harder," but he kept his pace.

_No, I'm making love to you_, he thought.

"Scarlet" started to shriek, and soon "Scarlet" wasn't Scarlet anymore. _She'll never shriek like that. _

She turned to Pansy. Draco finally shook off Pansy's spell, and pulled out of her, disgusted with himself. He felt like an idiot.

"Drakie?"

"Stay away from me," he said, venom in his voice. He grabbed his clothes and quickly left to his own room.

_Why did I do that? I'm going insane! Ugh! I need a shower. I smell like Parkinson. Yuck!_

When he got back to the head boy/girl common room, he was welcomed with a slap in his face. He grabbed the right side of his face and looked at Hermoine. "What the bloody hell you did that for, Granger?"

"That was for hurting Scarlet. I honestly thought you changed and actually cared for her."

Draco's mind started to be filled with the hurt face of Scarlet.

"I do care." She snorted. "How is she?"

"What do you thing? She's devastated."

"I was an idiot," he said walking to the couch, and burring his face in his hands.

_He looks just as hurt as she was. No he's just acting,_ thought Hermoine. "Look Malfoy I think it'll be better to stay away from her. She's been hurt really bad by you. She needs someone who will actually respect and care for her."

Draco looked up. "Are you insane?" He got up and got in Hermoine's face. "First of all Granger, I didn't want all of this to happen. OK? Parkinson came to me and forced a kiss on me?" Hermoine tried not believing him, but the sincerity in his eyes was obvious. "Secondly, no one and I mean no one, will ever, _ever_, get their filthy hands on _my_ Scarlet! She's mine, she belongs to me!"

Hermoine pushed him of her face. "Not anymore. I'm certain Harry won't allow it," she said walking away from him.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't really like this next chapter, just hope you like it. Um, most likely I won't update until Wednesday or Thursday cuz of AP exams, so just to let you know.

Remember to Review!

* * *

Scarlet woke up the next day in the arms of Harry. He was lightly snoring. She smiled that Harry has been so good to her, but the smile completely faded when the thoughts of the day before came back to haunt her. Tears started to flow again. She hated the fact that she was crying and hurting over a jerk. The site of Draco and Pansy in she shower naked, made her want to throw up.

Her sniffing woke Harry up. He stretched and yawed. He looked at the body on his chest and gave her a small smile.

"How are you this morning?" He wiped the tears off her eyes. "Scarlet would you like to move out..."

"No, I prefer to stay there."

"But why? Malfoy..."

"It has nothing to do with _him_." She couldn't bare speaking his name. "Just because he betrayed me I'm going to move out of my room. I'm not going to give _them _the satisfaction."

Harry didn't say another word; she already made up her mind and no one will be able to change it.

* * *

"Scarlet go on and eat. You need your strength."

"I'm not hungry."

Harry looked her. He had noticed that in just a couple of hours, she looked tiered and unhealthy, she lost the glow she had when she was with Malfoy. From their table they could hear Pansy gossiping and laughing with her friends, and most importantly, she was sitting next to Draco, who had an annoyed look on his face.

Draco glanced at the Gryffindor table, and saw Scarlet. Like Harry, he noticed that it wasn't the same Scarlet he knew. Both stared at each other for a while, until Pansy saw this. She grabbed Draco's face and kissed him. Scarlet felt her heart break even more. Draco was finally able to tear his lips from her. He quickly looked at Scarlet to see her reaction. His heart ached looking at her that way.

He gave her a look as if saying "It's not me. I didn't want this. Please believe me. I love you."

But Scarlet was blinded with anger and sadness to notice.

"Look Blake, Drakie is with me now."

Draco tried to shrug her off but it was no use. Scarlet got up and ran out off the Great Hall. Draco stood and ran after her. He saw her run down the corridor. He was finally able to catch up to her. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"Let me explain."

"No," she said trying to get away from his grip.

"Please. Give me a chance. I just need 10 seconds to explain."

"Let me go!"

"You heard her. Let her go!"

Draco rolled his his and turned around, finding the Golden Trio. "Potter I told you before, to mind your own business."

"When it's about her, it is my business."

Draco was about to lunge at Harry, but Scarlet held him back. "Stop it Draco. You don't have rights over me anymore. It's over between you and me."

"Don't say that Scarlet," he whispered. "I lo..."

But it was too late, she was already running away from him. Harry smirked when he passes Draco and left to catch up with Scarlet.

* * *

Potions class was a dread, since Draco was Scarlet's partner. She'll only talk to him when she needs him to pass an ingredient. Sometimes they'll make physical and eye contact, but Scarlet would quickly turn away. He'll try to talk to her, but she will ignore him and ask him to pass another material.

Every night he'll watch her study, read, or do homework in the common room. He'll try anything to talk to her for a minute, but she'll answer him by slamming her bedroom door on his face.

The Winter Ball was approaching. He was going take her, but you know the rest. Scarlet was asked by different guys since she wasn't with Draco anymore, but she politely turned them down. When it came to Harry she said she'll think about it. Honestly, she really didn't feel like going to the dance that Draco might go, most probably with Pansy.

"Come on Scarlet. You'll have fun. Go with Harry. He's cute," said Lizzie. Lizzie had never been wrong about people's feelings before. She was so sure that Draco was in love with Scarlet; she never thought he would cheat on her. Lizzie wanted to make it up for Scarlet and see her happy again. "Besides you can make Draco jealous. Show him the type of girl he lost for being an idiot."

"I guess, but where am I going to find a dress in two days."

"Girl, I got you cover," she said opening her closet. "Where is it? Ah! Here it is!"

It was a silk baby doll dress, with beaded crystal flowers. "Um, don't you think it's too revealing?"

"More revealing than the time you dressed as a belly dancer?"

"Yeah, but I was with Draco. I dressed that way for him. I'm not with Harry, it wouldn't feel right."

"Look Scarlet, if you really want Draco to explode with jealousy that dress will make him come back like a crying puppy. Here try it on," she said pushing her inside the bathroom.

Scarlet took her time putting the dress on. She felt like a slut. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Oh, you look gorgeous!"

"You think? I don't look like a slut?"

"Of course not! Here. These heels would go great with that dress."

Lizzie made her hair all pretty, using magic of course, and applied makeup on her.

"There. No go look at yourself in the mirror."

Scarlet stared at her reflection and didn't recognize the girl she was staring at. She was beautiful. Scarlet had changed so much since she broke up with Draco; it was nice to see herself in another light.

"So are you going to the dance now?"

"No."

"What?"

"It was really great for all of this, but I really don't feel like it."

"But..."

"Can we just go eat dinner?"

Lizzie sighed. _Well I tried_, she thought. "Fine let's go."

* * *

When they got to the Great Hall, they heard talking to her friends.

"I'm going with my Drakie. Hopefully that slut Blake, doesn't go. She better keep her paws off him because dire consequences will come her way if it does happen. I can guarantee that Draco Malfoy will be mine and this time forever."

Scarlet was about to loose it. She was ready yank Pansy's hair off. She hated the fact that she was this jealous. Truth was that she was still in love with Draco. But she's going to show Draco Malfoy what it's like to cheat on Scarlet Blake. "Liz get the dress ready. I'm going to the dance."


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Um I was wondering if you guys prefer the story without sex because I got more hits on my last chapter and it didn't have any. Please tell me how you feel.

* * *

Scarlet was pacing nervously back and forth in her room. _What if he doesn't feel the same way? Will I be able to seduce him like before?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She went to open it and found Harry in a tux. If she wasn't still in love with Draco, she'll certainly fall for Harry. He looked up and down her body and instantly reacted to the way she was dressed.

"You look stunning."

"Thank you. You look handsome, too."

"Thanks. You ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

The Great Hall was beautifully decorated in ice and white snow ornaments.

"So you wanna dance?"

Scarlet hesitated, but then saw Draco come in with Pansy. _He looks so handsome. I should be with him, not that slut_, she though.

Draco also saw Scarlet. He missed her so much, and seeing her with Potter made his blood boil. He was outraged by the dress she was wearing. _It's too small on her. Did she wear it for Potter?_, he thought. Either way, she looked like a goddess. He wanted to go to her and give a breathtaking kiss.

Scarlet saw the look on Draco's face and smirked looking at him._ Lizzie was right. He's mad with jealously_. "Yes, Harry. Let's dance," she said pulling her to the dance floor. There was a fast song on and Scarlet grind and dance all over Harry. Of course, Draco saw her and almost snapped. He clenched his fist, turning white.

"Drakie, what's wrong?"

He turned and glared at her. He shoved her away from him. "Because of you Scarlet isn't with me anymore," he said walking away from her, leaving her fuming.

After they finished their "dance", a blushing Harry went and got drinks for Scarlet and him. That gave Draco the signal to react. He grabbed Scarlet's arm and forced her to turn around.

"What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean," she said innocently.

Draco snarled and dragged her out of the Great Hall. Harry returned with two drinks in hand, but didn't see Scarlet. _Where did she go?_

* * *

"Ow! Let go of me!" Scarlet said struggling against Draco's grip.

"Why were you dancing like that with Potter. What's with the dress? Uh?" he said, letting go of her bruised arm, and yelling in her face.

"I don't know if it's any of your business," she said, walking away from him.

Draco grabbed her again and pushed her against the wall and gave her a rough kiss. She whimpered and struggled against him. He puled away from the kiss, leaving her breathing heavy and with bruising lips.

"Tell me you didn't like it. Tell me you don't want me as much as I want you," he said grinding his erection to her. She knew she wanted him, but she wanted to him suffer as much as she suffered because of him.

She slapped him in the face. He was taken back when she did that. He grabbed the side of his face and looked at her. It's not like she gave him a hard slap, but hurt just as much as a punch in the stomach. "Scarlet, I'm sorry."

"And why should I believe you?"

"Look Pansy..."

"I don't care how it happened. The fact is that it did happen and you didn't push her away." She tried to push him off her, but he pressed her back to the wall. He cupped her face. She stared at Draco's silver eyes. They looked sad and hurt. He wanted to tell her. Tell her how he felt. Before he could utter a sound, she kicked in the nuts.

Draco caught his breath in his throat. Scarlet ran down the hall to try to get away from Draco. He sort of recovered and ran after her. He finally caught up with her when they reached the common room. She tried to close her door on him, but he pushed it hard enough of it to open. He tackled her to the floor and straddled her. She struggled to get him off her, but he was too heavy.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from me?" she said hitting him. He grabbed her hands and put them above her head.

"I want you," he said ravishing her lips. She tried to deny her lust, but she couldn't deny him. It was almost a month since they were together; she needed release.

She started to kiss back as Draco grabbed her legs and put them around her waist. He started rubbing himself against her. But this time, she didn't want him to be in control.

Since she had his grip on her wrists, she had to find a way to get out of it. When Draco was concentrating on her neck, she concentrated hard enough and pushed him off with her mind.

Scarlet got up and smirked at Draco. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. She made to door connecting to their room reappear once again and opened it.

"I think we should fuck in your room instead for once," she said going in. She released him from her magical grip. He got up and went into his room. He didn't see Scarlet anywhere inside.

"Scarlet?"

He then felt being pushed on his bed with Scarlet straddling him.

"What's this, huh?" he said smirking back at her. His smirk disappeared and gave him a deadly look, making Draco actually afraid of her. He saw her eyes glittering with rage, the rage she has locked up. _What happened to the soft, loving look Scarlet will give me? I destroyed it, didn't I?_

He then felt his hands being pulled to the head of the bed.

"Scarlet?"

She didn't answer him. She ripped his clothes off leaving him naked underneath her.

"What are you doing?"

She remained silent. She pressed herself against his full erected cock. "You recover fast don't you?"

Draco rolled his eyes back, wishing she would release him. He wanted to touch her soft skin, and wanted to ram himself into her. It's been too long that he hasn't been with her.

Scarlet grabbed his chin forcefully, close to her face.

"Beg for it!" she growled. Draco had never seen her act this way before, but it was a turn on, yet again he was frightened by what she might do. "I said beg for it!"

"Please!"

"What do you want?"

"You!"

"Let me ask you something," she said getting close to his ear. "How does it feel being my slave?"

"Kitten..."

"Don't call me that," she said harshly. "I'm not your kitten anymore."

"Oh yeah? Then who's kitten are you? Potter's?"

She slapped him. "Listen here, I'm not like you Draco. I'm not a slut. I've been with one man and that's you. God knows how many times you slept with that whore Parkinson."

"No Scarlet. I couldn't, I wouldn't. You're the only I want."

"Then, why the betrayal?"

"How many more times..." She covered his mouth with her hand. She didn't want to hear about it anymore.

"Enough! You are not allowed to talk back to your master."

He gave her a weird look. She smirked and stood on the bed, taking her dress with her shoes off. Draco had missed seeing her naked. He wanted to kiss and lick every part of her body.

She sat back and straddled him again, but this time she positioned her self in his erection. He felt her juices rubbing on his cock. He tried to lift his hips up, but she pushed him back down.

"I'm in control got it," she hissed.

He whimpered. She ran her hand down his body making him more vulnerable. She slowly sank down his shaft, making him hiss in ecstasy. She tried not to moan, but she let out small meows. They both felt like they were in heaven. Scarlet stayed still for a while, savoring the great feeling of him inside her. Draco was getting impatient, and thrust up. Scarlet gave a soft, moan before preventing it from coming out.

"You like that, babe?"

Scarlet opened her eyes and looked at him. Yes, she liked it, but kept a stern look. She slapped him again twice on each cheek.

"I told you not to do that."

Draco bit his lip to keep him from smirking.

Once she saw that he wasn't going to do anything again, she started to move up and down his cock. Scarlet moaned as her head fell back. Draco groaned as well. He missed her tight, wet pussy.

Scarlet kept her slow pace, wanting Draco to suffer, even if she was torturing herself too.

Draco again whimpered underneath her. She looked down at him.

"What's wrong, my little ferret?" she panted. "Do you want it harder? Faster?" she smirked.

"Yes! Please ride hard and fast," he groaned, hating the pet name she gave him.

"Well since you asked so nice."

She bounced up and down his shaft harder and faster, just like he and she wanted. Draco wanted her to let him go and wrap his arms around him.

Scarlet wanted to cum really badly, so she started lingering her clit with one hand while the other played with her breasts and nipples. She felt her orgasm approaching and bounced harder on his cock.

Draco thought he was going to die of pleasure. He felt her start to tremble and collapse on top of him.

Scarlet, after of month of agony, finally felt satisfied. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath.

She, however, didn't notice arms start to go around her. She went to get off Draco, when she felt hand on Scarlet's hips. She looked at Draco, shocked, only to receive his infamous smirk, and flipped them over.

"What's wrong kitten? You seem shocked."

Scarlet felt that he hadn't cummed yet and was still hard. He started pounding furiously inside her, making her scream.

"That's it, baby, scream louder."

"God, I hate you, Draco!"

"Yeah? Do you want me to stop?" he asked slowing down.

"No," she moaned.

He chuckled, speeding up again.

"Yes, mm, harder!"

"Scarlet," he panted.

He started to hit her sweet spot, making her cum hard. "Draco!"

He continued to thrust into her until he came. "Scarlet!" he yelled, spilling himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath. He got on his elbows and looked at her. She had her eyes closed, her mouth slightly opened. He always thought she was the most beautiful after her orgasms. He gently cupped her cheek. Scarlet leaned in into the hand and half opened her eyes.

"You could have released yourself from my hold and yet you let me torture you like that. Why?"

"I thought it'll be more fun. I love that side of you kitten."

Her face darken. She pushed him off her, and picked the dress and shoes off the floor. "I told you not to call me kitten anymore," she said slamming the door from his room. He winced and watch it disappear again. He ran a hand on the wall and sighed laying back on his bed. He wanted to go after her, but something stopped him. _The opportune moment will come._


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter hope you like it. Don't worry everything will turn up good at the end. I know Scarlet's being stubborn, but she'll come through.**_

* * *

Today was the day that Snape was suppose to check the assigned potions and students were waiting in line, along with Draco and Scarlet. Scarlet held the cauldron shakily in her hands.

Draco noticed and held her hands. "Scarlet don't worry you worked extra hard on this potion. I know we'll pass."

Scarlet bit her lip. "Do think so?"

"Why are you always so doubtful? Be confident. Here, let me take the potion before you spill it over," he said, taking out of her hands.

"Thanks," she said rubbing her hands together. She looked around and saw Harry with Ron with their potion. Their potion looked really bad. It looked like they did it the day before. She smiled and gave him a small wave. She felt guilty that she stood him up last Saturday.

Draco saw her look at Harry and scowled._ Damn that Potter_, he thought. But he smirked when he thought about Saturday.

"What are you laughing at?"

Draco shook and said, "Nothing."

Scarlet gave her another look and turned away. Her eyes met with Blaise's. She shivered. Again, he had that lust in his eyes, the same since that day on the trains.

After a few minutes of waiting their turn, Scarlet and Draco finally entered Snape's office.

Scarlet grabbed the potion from Draco and handed the potion over. It's true what Draco had said. Both of them have worked long and hard on their potion. Draco complained that she had to pick a difficult potion.

"Well it'll give us an excellent grade. It's always good to show the teachers the best effort you can give."

"Over achiever," he said under his breath. "You've been hanging around Granger and your friends Lizzie."

She scowled and turned away from Draco, and looked back at Snape, who was examining the potion.

Scarlet hasn't talked to him about their fiasco. Though Draco has given her his lustful look once in a while. And yet other times she sees another look in his eyes. Almost similar to the ones she'll give him when they were together._ Love?_ she asked herself. _No it can't be. He doesn't love me. Does he?_

Draco couldn't stop staring at Scarlet. Since their last sexual encounter, he's had fantasies about her, which led to uncomfortable erection. He hasn't been with anyone other than her, not including that disgusting time with Pansy. The thought of it made him cringe. He couldn't do it with anyone else, Scarlet always came in his mind.

"Alright," said Snape, making them both jump. "You both receive an O. You may leave."

"Finally we're done with that damn potion," Draco said loosing up his tie, walking into the corridor.

He looked at Scarlet, who was looking down. Temptation hit him. He turned her to him and kissed her deeply. She protested and tried to push him off but he kept his grip. He started kissing down her neck.

"Let go or I'll scream."

"Such a shame. I really like it when you scream," he said kissing her lips again. "It turns me on."

"You don't have that right over me anymore," she said weakly when his hands traveled under her skirt.

He felt her wet and ready for him through her panties.

"Your mouth says that, but your body says something different."

He deftly pushed her knickers aside and plunged a finger into her folds. She tried to push him off her but he overpowered her, she gripped his wrist as he began to pump his finger into her furiously and felt her getting wetter and wetter. Her knees were getting weak and she was moaning into his mouth, and instead of pushing him away she tried to push his fingers deeper inside her. He knew deep down she craved this, he just regretted having to be so rough with her when he snapped. He needed to feel her slick folds or taste her inner mouth.

Scarlet couldn't deny that she was enjoying this, but she couldn't let him treat her like his whore again. But before she could do anything else, she heard someone yell.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco flew back and hit his head on the wall. Scarlet stood there shocked. She turned to see the Golden Trio, all wand in hand.

"What did you do?" she said going to Draco's limp form, checking if he was alright. "We have to take him to the hospital wing." She checked on the back of his head to see if he was bleeding, but he wasn't, only a big bump.

The three of them just stood there not understanding why she cared for him. Scarlet looked up at them and wondered why they weren't helping her.

"Please help him!"

Harry sighed and with Ron's help, they took Draco to the hospital wing, with a worried Scarlet trialling behind.

* * *

"Scarlet stop pacing. He just got hit on the head. He'll be fine," said Hermoine. They decided to stay for Scarlet. Harry felt bad for making Scarlet worry about Draco like that. _She probably won't talk to me again_, he thought.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came out. Scarlet rushed to her.

"How is he?"

"Goodness child! You look like you're about to have a heart attack. Relax! He's fine. Just a bump on his head is all."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course!"

Scarlet went in and sat next to the sleeping form of Draco. Tears started to form. Even if Madam Pomfrey said he'll be fine, but she couldn't stand to see him like this.

She ran her hand on his face and cupped his cheek. She leaned in and gave Draco a kiss. Through everything that they have been through, she still loved him.

She felt her head being cupped and pressed her lips deeper to Draco's. She felt Draco's tongue lick her lips, wanting entrance, but she kept them sealed.

He puled her head back a bit and said, "Please, baby, open your mouth. I want to taste how sweet it is."

Scarlet completely obliged, opening her mouth, tongue dwelling with his. Draco nibbed her lower lip and gently sucked on it.

Scarlet broke away from the kiss, resting her forehead on his. They looked into each others eyes for a while. Draco caressed her check, and gave her a small smile.

"I knew you cared," he whispered. "Don't worry Scarlet this isn't the worse hit I've had. There have been much worse."

"What was your worse," she asked, tracing his open shirt down his chest.

"Heartbreak."

Scarlet's eyes started to water again. She pulled away and left without another word.

"Scarlet wait!" he yelled. He groaned as he tried to get up but his head was spinning and collapsed on the bed.

* * *

_A week later_

Scarlet was walking back to her room when a hand covered her mouth. She felt herself go paralyze, all she could move was her eyes.

She was thrown into a closet. She adjusted her eyes and saw her capturer.

"Hello there little kitten. Did you miss me?"

Her eyes widen with fear. Blaise traced his finger through her shirt.

"Aw, don't worry I'm not going to hurt you...much. I'm hear to warn you something." He paused then continued. "I know that you're Malfoy's slave."

He grabbed her face. "You will be mine, kitten, if you tell anyone about this, I'll tell the whole world that Malfoy bought you as an illegal slave. What do you have to say about that?" He laughed. "That's what I thought, nothing. Now, you will be mine."

He murmured a spell and suddenly Scarlet's clothes disappeared. She tried to work through the paralyzing spell, but couldn't. _Someone please help me_, she thought.

Soon after, Blaise was also naked and positioned himself on her entrance.

_No!_ She thought.

"You dirty mudblood whore."

Out of nowhere the door flew open and there stood an angered Draco.

"Stupefy!"

Blaise flew back and hit his head against the wall.

"Obliviate!" He said pointing at Blaise's head.

He looked at Scarlet who was still crying. He unfreezed her and took off his robe to put it on her. Scarlet curled up in a ball and started crying harder. Draco sat next to her and took her into his arms. She cried in his shoulder until no more tears could be shed.

"Draco he was going to..."

"I know, babe. Try to forget it."

She pulled her head back and looked at Draco. "But he threaten to tell the authorities about me being your slave. I don't want you to be taken away to Azkaban."

"Don't worry," he said, cupping her face and wiping her tears away. "No one will fin out that you were my slave. I erased Blaise memory."

"Was you slave?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "I haven't seen you as a slave for a very long time, Scarlet."

Draco's stomach jumped. There it was again. The same love in her eyes. He hadn't seen that in a very long time.

"Won't you get in trouble for erasing Blaise's mind?"

"Not if we get caught," he smirked. Scarlet giggled a bit. Draco pulled her to her feet and made sure no one was around.

Both ran until they got to their common room.

"Wow! I really hope no one suspects us."

"Don't worry, kitten, no one will find out," Draco said tracing his thumb on her bottom lip.

Scarlet's breathing started to get louder. "I-I told you not to call me that," she stammered.

He smirked and leaned close to her face for a kiss, but Scarlet pulled away. "Please, Scarlet. I mean, I did save you."

Scarlet gave him a glare. She sighed heavily and pecked his cheek, then turned to her room.

Draco moved swiftly and turned her around. "That's not what I meant," he said as he gave her light kisses on her neck.

"Then what is it that you meant?"

He pushed her hair back and tipped her head close to his. They looked at each other until he captured his lips with her lips. It was sweet and passionate. Scarlet's hand went through Draco's hair, caressing his scalp. Draco growled through her lips and pulled her closer. His kisses were getting more fierce making Scarlet weaker and weaker.

Scarlet was getting turned on and wanted Draco really bad. She whimpered when Draco pulled away, chewing on her lip.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Get some sleep, kitten," he said slapping her bottom, and going into his room.

Scarlet leaned back on her door and slid down to the floor wondering what happened. She looked at the wall that once had a door, wishing it was there again.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey thanks for the reviews! **_

_**Um, I'm probably gonna finish this story either the next chapter or in two more because I don't have any more ideas so if you like you can send me more ideas and I'll make it longer if you guys like. **_

_**Please review!**_

* * *

Draco just came from McGonagall's office. He had received a letter from the ministry about his father. They are suspicious that he's, again, starting to gather the death eaters to finish the unfinished work that Voldemort left. Luckily, they didn't suspect of Draco. His father's trial will be next month and he'll be in Azkaban until then.

Draco really didn't mind. He hated his father. If they do find him guilty he'll finally be free of him. He wouldn't have to marry Pansy or any other girl who's Slytherin pure-blood. He could marry Scarl...

What was he thinking? He was in love with that girl, but she hated his guts. He couldn't marry anyone other than her. He loved her and she was the only girl for him.

_I wish I could see her now_, he thought. He opened the door to her room. He looked around and didn't find her anywhere. He heard he shower running. He grinned and went to open the door, but found it locked.

"Damn," he muttered. "Alohomora!" But the door didn't open. "She really want's me out."

He looked around and sat on the bed. He grabbed on of her pillows and put it to his face. Her scent was intoxicating. He wished that she was underneath him, making sweet, passionate love to her. He turned his head and found a book on the table next to her. Pride and Prejudice it read. He grabbed it and opened it to the page that had a book mark on it. There was a highlighted line. It read:

_ "You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."_

Draco's eyes started to glimmer and heart started to pound. Why weren't they together? They both loved each other.

He heard the door open and quickly out the book back.

Draco's voice got caught in his throat. She had a small towel wrapped around her body, her hair wet clinging on her skin, and droplets of water running down her smooth legs.

Scarlet cried out when she saw Draco. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Draco tried to act cool and gave his famous smirk. "I can go wherever I want, kitten." He really wanted to tick her off by calling her by her pet name.

"Well, you have no right to be in my room. And stop calling me kitten, you ferret."

Draco's face darken and pushed her against the wall, his face dangerously close to her face. "Who told you that name? Was it Potter?"

Scarlet could tell her he was jealous and wanted to tease him. "Of course. He told me on one of our _special _nights." She could feel his anger boiling his blood.

"What?! Since when do you have does nights with Potter?"

"Ohh, I don't know a while now."

"Well, I forbid you to see him again."

That got Scarlet pissed. She pushed him off her. "What do you mean you forbid me? I'm not your little slave anymore, that only says 'yes, sir' to please your damn ego. I do whatever I want with whoever I want," she yelled in his face poking his chest.

"No you can't want to be with him. You wanna know why?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Because you love me."

Scarlet gapped like a fish out of water. "T-that's not true. I hate you," she stammered.

"Really?" he smirked. "Then why do you still have the pearls I gave you?"

Scarlet's widen and touched the necklace around her neck. She quickly thought of something to say back to him. "B-because," she struggled to say something. "I-I don't owe you an explanation." She said walking to her chest and started to take out the clothes she was going to wear. She turned and still found Draco there.

"What are you still doing here? Can't you see I'm about to change?"

"It's not like I haven't seen anything you have to show before. Besides you didn't answer my question."

Scarlet stomped to him and tried to push him out of her room. "Yes, I did. Get out!"

Draco chuckled a bit and then turned serious. He grabbed her and kissed her, ravishing her lips. She whimpered trying to get him off her. She pushed him off and slapped his face. Draco grabbed the side of his face and grinned at her. Scarlet glared at him, wondering why he was still smiling. Again he grabbed the back of her head, forcing her lips to his. With another push, she slapped him, huffing and puffing.

But Draco wasn't going down without a fight. He pushed her to the bed and kissed her, bruising her lips more than how they already were. She struggled a bit, but finally gave in his kiss. She moaned into his mouth.

Her hands started to travel down to the waistband of his pants, tugging his shirt out. Her hands traveled inside his shirt, feeling his abs and perfect body. His lips traveled down her neck, tasting the sweetness of her skin.

Before they could go any farther, Draco pulled away from her. She whimpered in protest. He smirked and leaned in close to her ear. "Remember, kitten, you're mine." And left leaving her, mouth opened. It took her a while to get her strain of thinking again and immediately kicked and scream, not forgiving herself for falling for him again.

* * *

_A month later_

The Great Hall was filled with students and teachers for breakfast. Students laughing, gossiping, or doing unfinished homework. Soon, owls started to fly over their heads, dropping mail for the students. Scarlet was used to not getting mail, so she continued with her food.

She glanced at Draco and he had a letter in his hand. She curiously kept looking at him wondering what the letter was about. She saw his eyebrows furrow and tore the letter apart. He glanced at Scarlet and smiled at her, winking at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She looked down and continued eating her food.

Draco was finally free. They were sentencing his father, along with his other supporters, life sentencing to Azkaban prison. Now was the time. The time to tell Scarlet how he felt about her. Tell her how much he cared for her, how much needed her, how much he loved her.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with school. So here's the next chapter hope you like it. Please Review!**_

_**PS - Thanks to Egyptianprincess101 for reviewing and Stripper! (LOL. Love ya too!)**_

* * *

Scarlet just got out of the bathroom. It was the third time she was in there. She had felt nauseous for a month and half now, and she had not menstruation. She feared the worst.

Three month have past and she has not talked to Draco directly very much. Sometimes they'll say a word or two when they were in Potions class, but that's about it. _Maybe he got tired of me_, she thought. But she was wrong.

Draco was now more in love with Scarlet. She was all he thought about. He couldn't think straight. It was unhealthy. Scarlet had noticed that Draco was pale and rarely sees him eat. She wanted to go to him and ask him what was wrong with him, how to make him feel better, but she was too stubborn.

They spent Valentine's Day apart. There was a dance and they did went to it, but not together, of course. Scarlet barely stayed; she knew it was a mistake from the beginning, so she left early. Draco left earlier too, but he didn't go back to the common room. He actually snuck off campus and went to "visit" his father in Azkaban Prison.

_Flashback_

He went to counter and rang the bell. A old, dirty man limping to the counter. He had a crocked eye and what seemed like a broken arm, too.

"May I help you," he asked with a raspy voice.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here to see Lucius Malfoy?"

"Lucius? Ah, yes. You must be his son. Alright. You can wait in the vistor's room. Alfred?"

Draco turned and saw a tall, fat man holding th door open. Before Draco left, the old man called me. "I should warn you, he will not be the same man you knew before."

"T-thanks."

Draco had waited patiently. He heard he door open. The old man was right. Draco didn't recognize the man that stood before him. No this could not be his father. His father was irresistibly handsome, with silky hair, and great completion. Now, he was filthy with dirt on his hair, his face had wrinkles and looked weary.

The patrols roughly sat him down on the chair.

Lucius, delirious, looked up at his son. He smiled and laughed like a mad man. "My son. How are you?"

"Fine."

"Well, by the looks of it, you didn't come for a visit."

"No, I didn't. I came here to tell you that I want nothing to do with you."

Lucius laughed some more. "Well, I understand." Lucius got serious all of a sudden. "You pathetic excuse of a son. You were always a disgrace to this family."

"I never wanted to part of this family. I didn't disgrace our family name. It has been disgraced log before I was born. But you know what," he said smiling slyly, "I'm going to regain our proper name again."

"Ha! How? Are you going to donate money to the St. Mungo's. I already did that. What more can you do?"

Draco's smirk got bigger. "I'm going to marry a muggle-born."

Lucius smile faded. "WHAT?! Are you insane? Who is it?"

"You already know her."

"Please Draco. As if I associate with mud..." Lucius finally knew who he was talking about. "No..."

"Yes, her."

"You fell in love with your mudblood whore?"

Draco snapped and punched his father hard in the face, knocking him off the chair. "Don't you ever say anything that insults Scarlet ever again."

Lucius held his hand on his face. "That goes for me too Draco. If you marry that girl, I never want to see you ever again."

"Good, because I don't either," Draco said walking away out of the room. He was about to leave, but the same old man called him back.

"Mr. Malfoy wait!"

"Yeah?" he said, walking to the counter.

"Here, these are yours."

He handed a file of papers to Draco.

"What is this?"

"That is the deed to the Malfoy Manor and other things that your father use to own. All of it now belongs to you."

Draco was taken back. He never dreamed of wanting anything that belonged to his father, but it will help him a lot. At least it'll give him some, or more like a lot of money.

"Thanks," he said and went back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Liz, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked sitting down on her bed along with Scarlet. By the sound of her voice, it sounded serious.

Scarlet took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Lizzie took a moment to register what she had just told her in her head. "What?"

Scarlet nodded. "It's true. I have all the symptoms. I'm nauseous all the time, I fell dizzy sometimes, and I haven't had my period for almost two months."

"Are you positive?"

"Yeah."

"Merlin! Is it Draco's?"

Scarlet looked at her like if she's gone crazy. "Of course, it's his! I have not been with anyone else."

"I'm sorry. I thought maybe it was Harry's. I mean you and Draco have not been together for a while right?"

Scarlet turned red and looked away.

Lizzie's eyes widen. "Scarlet! When?"

"The Christmas Ball."

"Goodness. You're right you might be pregnant. Didn't you use any protection."

Scarlet shook her head. "We were like rabbits."

"But what about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"Aren't you two together?"

"Liz! Where the hell have you been. I don't like Harry that way. I never will. Not for him or any other guy who isn't Malfoy. Harry is like a brother to me. A good friend."

"Calm down. There's no need to get excited."

"Oh God, what am I going to do?" she said burring her face in her hand.

Lizzie took Scarlet in her arms and stroke her back gently. "Don't worry. I'll always be here if you need me."

Scarlet lifted her head up and smiled. "Thanks Liz. You're a real friend."

Liz laughed. "Come one. We'll be late to go to Hogsmeade."

* * *

Scarlet was walking behind Lizzie and Jack. She felt left out since they were always making out. She really didn't mind, but she couldn't help but miss having the same feeling those two had for each other.

She sighed and left the two love birds. She walked around window shopping. She found an interesting store that had a beautiful music box. She was memorized by its design and color. She saw a reflection of someone beside her. She looked up and saw Draco. She gasped and turned to face him. She noticed that he still was unhealthy looking, yet handsome indeed.

Draco also noticed that she was paled. **  
**

"Hi," Scarlet whispered.

"Hey."

Scarlet bit her lip not knowing what to say or figuring out why she was talking to him. "How are you? You don't look, um... healthy."

"I could say the same thing about you."

Scarlet looked down playing with the helm of her sweater. She felt her chin being lifted by Draco's finger. They were so close together that could kiss each others lips.

"Do you want to come and eat something with me?" he asked.

Scarlet got shivers up her spine, with his breath on her lips. "O-OK," she managed to get out.

Draco pulled her to Madam Puddifoot's.

They sat at the corner of the restaurant, ordered what to eat, and were finally alone.

Scarlet didn't know what she was doing in there with Draco.

Draco had put his chair close to Scarlet's making her feel uncomfortable. He smelled her perfume. Lavender. It made his mouth water. Her neck was exposed to him, since she was wearing her hair up. He was about to kiss it when the waiter came back with the drinks.

"The food while be out soon."

"Yeah. OK," said Draco without taking his eyes off Scarlet.

Scarlet took a sip of her pumpkin juice, while Draco took a big gulp of his firewhisky.

Scarlet couldn't help it anymore. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"What?"

"I barely see you eat. You're going to get sick or you're already sick."

"Geez, who are you? My mother?"

"Don't take that sarcasm with me. Please Draco I hate seeing you like this."

Draco smirked. "Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

Scarlet held her tongue. _Because I love you_, she thought.

"Could it be because you care? Because you love me?" he whispered in her ear. She turned her head to that their lips were centimeters from each others.

"N-no."

"Then why?" he asked kissing her neck, nibbling her sweet spot, making her moan a bit. People were staring to turn heads towards their direction."

"Please Draco. People are starting to stare."

"Let them," he bit harder, making his mark.

Finally the waiter came with the food, breaking the two apart.

They eat their meal in peace without any lustful commotion. When Draco paid the bill, Scarlet quickly left the restaurant. Draco managed to catch up to her and pulled her in an empty little shack.

He push her against the wall and ravished her lips. Scarlet moaned and put her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. They broke apart and looked at each other.

"Scarlet!" someone yelled.

She gasped. "It's Lizzie. I have to go." She was about to open the door when Draco blocked her exit. "Please Draco. She must be worried sick about me."

"Oh yeah? How about me? I'm worried sick every time I'm not near you."

"Draco we aren't together. Please just let me go."

"I'll never let you go."

Scarlet sighed. She pulled Draco to her and kissed him. She pushed him at the opposite wall. She lapped her tongue with his tasting the whiskey in his breath. He grind his hips to her, loving the friction. She took this time to pull away from him and ran out of the shack.

_Damn it! She played me_, he thought kicking the wall. _Oh, kitten you're going to get and when you do, you'll be screaming my name._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. I already know when I'm going to finish it so it'll be in two more chapter not including this one._**

**_Please remember to review!_**

**_PS - Even of you don't review, thanks for reading this story. It already past more than 10,000 hits and close to 20,000. So, thanks for reading again and I hope you like this story._**

* * *

"Dream Magic. It rarely happened. Those who have extreme magical powers may achieve this. And only those strong enough may control it," explained Lupin to the class.

Although Scarlet never falls asleep in any of her classes, other than History of Magic, today was an exceptional day for her to do that. She was awake almost all of last night. She would wake up wanting to throw up, and today she felt really dizzy.

Scarlet turned her head and glared at Draco, with an accusing look for getting her pregnant. He didn't sit with her anymore, Harry did, but he always sat near her. Draco gave her an innocent look, not understand why she was glaring at her, but it turned into a glare when Harry put his arm on her chair.

Scarlet turned away from both and put her head down. She fell asleep, hearing Professor Lupin's voice.

_Scarlet was on a cliff, looking at a beautiful landscape, wind blowing through her hair. She had her hand on her stomach feeling the seven month baby inside her. She smiled when she felt arms wrap around her. She turned her head and saw Draco smiling down at her. He gave her a kiss putting his hand over hers. He pulled away from her lips and whispered, "I love you," in her ear._

"Miss Blake!"

Scarlet shot her head up, sweating, finding the whole class staring at her, looking stunned. She saw that books, chairs, and other objects were floating in mid air.

Scarlet shook her head and the the stuff came crushing down. Scarlet stared to feel dizzy and fell to the side only to be caught by Draco.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" he asked panicking. He wiped the sweat from her forehead and tears from her eyes. He was so terrified of losing her. "Scarlet please wake up," he chocked out.

"Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss Blake to the Hospital Wing."

Draco nodded and lifted her in her arms. He was blocked by Harry. "Move Potter."

"No, give her to me. I'll carry her."

"I said move Potter!"

"Harry, please. Now is not the time. Let him through," said Hermoine. Harry glared at Draco, then stepped out of the way, letting him through.

* * *

Draco was sitting outside on the chair, nervously waiting for any news of Scarlet. He felt empty without her. His leg was shaking because of his nerves.

"Damn it! Why don't they tell us anything," he said punching the wall. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine, along with Lizzie were waiting too. Lizzie went to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You love her don't you?"

Draco's head fell and nodded.

"She was going to tell you. The day she caught you with Pansy."

Draco turned, tears in his eyes. "That was an accident. I swear I thought it was her. I-I love her. I love her more than anything else," he said breaking down, burring his head in his hands.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Who would have thought Draco would cry over someone, in front of everyone.

Lizzie took Draco into her arms and let him cry on her shoulder. Harry never thought that Draco was capable of loving someone else other than himself. There was no doubt that Draco was in love with Scarlet.

When Madam Pomfrey came out, Draco got out of Lizzie's embrace and went to her, almost knocking her down.

"How is she?"

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy! She's fine."

He felt a huge relief go through him. "What happened to her?"

"Well part of it was because she over powered her magic, but the the other... well, it's normal for that to happened to her."

"What do you mean? I don't understand."

"Maybe you should talk to her about that instead."

Draco ran inside to Scarlet's side. Scarlet had a scared look on her face. Draco went to her and hugged until she couldn't breathe.

"D-Draco," she chocked out.

"I'm sorry. I was just so scared that something might have happened to you," he said, letting to her go and began giving light kisses all over her face.

He cupped her face and kissed her passionately. Scarlet felt so free kissing him so she grabbed the back of his head and deepen the kiss.

Draco pulled away slightly, caressing her face. "I want you."

Scarlet blushed. "I don't think it'll be appropriate for us to have sex in here," she said weakly.

Draco smiled. "Madame Pomfrey said you were going to tell me what happened to you."

Scarlet bit her lip holding back tears, but they fell anyways. Draco whipped her tears away.

"Kitten, what's wrong?"

With wobbly legs, Scarlet got up from the other side of the bed.

"Scarlet!" he said going to the other side of the bed.

"Don't touch me!"

"No!" he said grabbing her making her face him, not understanding why she was acting this way. "Tell me what's wrong. You have been acting strange lately. You look pale, you fainted today in class, and I hear you getting up at night. Now, tell me what's wrong," he demanded.

Scarlet pushed him to the bed, straddling him. "Do you want to know what's wrong? Why I've been acting so strange lately?"

"Yes! Dammit! Tell me!"

"I'm pregnant!"

More tears fell as she got off him. Draco laid there trying to register what she had just said to him in his mind. She was about to leave, when Draco spun her around. They looked at each, which felt like an eternity. He gently pushed her hair back and kissed her again. He pulled her closer to him, tasting her mouth.

Scarlet opened her mouth, wanting to taste Draco as well. Draco cupped her the moaning Scarlet by her ass, growling. Draco couldn't believe that she was pregnant with his child.

He pulled away from her, letting her breathe again. He wanted to take her against the door, but he felt that he would be disrespecting her.

"You've made me so happy Scarlet. I'm going to be a father."

Scarlet pulled away from him.

"No. You're wrong."

"What? What do you mean? The child is mine right?"

"No. It's mine. Mine and no one else."

"Wait a minute. I have enough right to the in the baby's life just like you do."

"No you don't. Just leave me alone Draco. Stay away from my life and the baby's," she said opening the door walking away from him. She ignored the people calling after her in the waiting room. She just wanted to be alone.

Draco tried to go after her, but she got lost in the crowd.

"What happened?" asked Hermoine.

He ignored her and turned to Lizzie.

"You knew this." It was more of a statement than an answer. Lizzie only nodded.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and thought something of what he should do. An idea popped up in his head and ran out of the infirmary.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews and thanks for reviewing long for love. Here's the nest chapter. Hope you like it.

PS - I posted it especially for Draco hunny.

* * *

Scarlet was sitting on under her favorite tree, reading. She looked up and saw Pansy with her snobby friends walk past her, sticking their noses up high like if they were the shit. _Well they are pieces of shit_, she thought giggling.

Pansy heard her laugh and turned to look at her.

"What are you laughing at mudblood?"

"At you guys," she said between giggled. "You're stepping on shit."

They looked down and saw their shoes and socks covered in filth.

"AHHHH!" They screamed running away to the nearest bathroom, people laughing at them on the way there.

Scarlet laughed and shook her head, returning back to her book. She was eating an apple; Madam Pomfrey told her it was wise for her to maintain a balance diet so that she nor the baby will be overweight. Her pregnancy still didn't show that much, but it did look like she put on a couple of pounds. However, even if she did eat fruits and vegetables, she'll sometimes sneak in a piece of cake or pie.

She felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey... um, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Walk with me."

Scarlet shrugged and walked along with Harry. Thunder ripped through the sky. A booming sound it made, making Scarlet jump.

"It looks like it's going to rain," said Harry.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

"Malfoy."

Scarlet stopped walking and faced him. "What about him?"

"Did you know Malfoy was a Death Eater."

"Death Eater?"

"Yes. Him and his family was part of Voldemort's group. That's why his father went back to Azkaban because he wanted to reunite the Death Eaters again and finish what Voldemort started."

"Wait. What? Who's Voldemort?

"You don't know who he is?" he asked shocked. Scarlet shook her head. "Where have you been living under a rock? Voldemort was an evil wizard that wanted to kill muggles and muggleborns alike, or anyone who he thought was a blood traitor. Malfoy was a huge, faithful supporter of his. Have you seen a tattoo on his arm."

"No."

"Well Dark Mark or not, he still was part of that group. He's evil Scarlet and I bet he hasn't changed."

Scarlet snapped and slapped Harry hard in the face.

"Draco might have done shameful things in the past and even if he did cheat on me, I know that deep inside him hes a good person."

Harry stood holding his side of his face. "Yeah? Why don't you go back a be his whore again if you like him so much?"

Before she could slap him again, someone interfered and punched him. Harry taste blood in his mouth and looked back at Scarlet and a fuming Draco, fist cluched.

"Don't you ever say that ever again about her! Do you hear me, Potter?!"

Harry stumbled a bit and left from the two.

Draco turned to look at Scarlet but she wasn't next to him. He looked around and found her jogging away from Draco.

He ran after her, when it started to rain.

Scarlet wanted to run away. Run way from everything. She was tiered of everyone telling her what to do and who she should be with.

"Scarlet!"

She turned and saw Draco right behind her. She ran faster but Draco caught up to her. She burst into tears while Draco held her in her arms.

She started punching his chest with her small hands. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! And yet I love you!" She said with each punch. "Why? Why do you make me feel this way? Why?"

"Because I love you too," he whispered, receiving every hit from her.

Scarlet stopped struggling and looked up at him.

"You have bewitched me, body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. And I never wish to be parted from you from this day on."

Scarlet couldn't believe what Draco was telling her. She could tell by looking into his eyes that he wasn't lying to her. That he wasn't playing with her emotions. He was in love with her as she was with him

"Draco," she whispered, traveling her hand to his face. She leaned in to him a kissed lightly on her lips. The kiss started slow, gentle, and sweet, but she started kissing him more fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss. Both knew that even if it was raining, they knew that they were going to make love then and there.

He took her by a near by tree, away from foreseeing eyes. He started to take or rip their clothes off. He laid her on the ground on top of their clothes. He started nibbling on her neck while he caressed her breasts with his one hand. He put his other hand on her lower tummy.

Scarlet felt uneasy and feared that Draco didn't find her attracted since she gained a couple of pounds.

Draco felt her tense and whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful."

"Draco," she moaned. She started lifting her hips, wanting him inside her already.

"Patience, kitten," cupping her mound. He slipped two fingers inside her, pumping it in and out of her making her cry out in pleasure, while he rubbed her clit.

"Oh! Fuck! Draco!"

"Sh, kitten, I'll take care of you," he cooed.

"Please."

He lifted her hips from the ground and took her in his mouth. He licked her nub while he fingered her.

"That feels soo goood!"

He pumped faster in and out of her. He gently bit her, sending sparks through her body. He felt her tremble and pulse around his fingers.

"Dracoooo!" she yelled, when her climax washed over her. He kept sucking her, licking her juices away, until she collapsed in his arms.

He gently lowered her back to the ground, giving her light kisses all over her body then her face. Scarlet opened her eyes and saw Draco's gray eyes. He captured her glossy lips, positioning himself at her entrance. Draco slowly slid inside, hissing inch by inch.

Scarlet moaned arching her hips to him wanting him deeper. Draco stayed still, wanting and loving the feeling of her around him. She was still tight, wet, and hot just as he remembered.

"Draco! Please move!"

He slowly pulled out and roughly pushed back in, making Scarlet yell in pleasure. He kept on the same pace, leaving her wanting for more.

"Draco," she moaned.

"What do you want, kitten?"

"More! Harder! Faster! Please! Fuck me!"

Draco's kitten unleashed, clawing his back. He groaned and started speeding up, pounding inside her. Both looked into each others eyes moaning and groaning.

Scarlet felt another climax rip through her. "Dracoo!"

Draco tried his best not to cum when she tighten around him. He wanted to make more love to her. He loved watching her face when she orgasmed.

Scarlet lifted the panting Scarlet, still inside her, and backed her to the tree.

"I want to make you cum again."

"Yes! Draco make me cum again!"

He sank into her in one swift hard stroke and Scarlet screamed in pleasure as he buried himself in her.

He pushed her back tighter against the tree and drove into her, trying to find release from this want and desire she had raised in him.

Scarlet held on to him tight kissing him, licking his lips, grabbing at his shoulders, the pleasure of him filling her was quickly overwhelming her.

"More Draco," she moaned as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast.

"Bloody hell! Scarlet!" he groaned as he felt her muscles tighten over his shaft once again.

"Dracooo!" She screamed as she came again hard and fast, the pleasure sending her spiraling over the edge.

Draco was right with her and he felt his own release wash over him, making him drive into her even harder and faster. His mouth found hers again and he thrust his tongue in her warmth over and over just as his body was doing.

"Scarlet, Scarlet, Scarlet," he repeated it over and over as his release washed over him, spilling himself inside her.

He held her as they both came down their mind blowing orgasms. The rain stopped pouring and soon the sun came out. Water glistened on their bodies, making them want to lick it of themselves.

Draco slowly took his penis out of her, making her whimper. He got their clothes and cleaned them off by magic and put them back on them both.

Scarlet stared at Draco for a while trying to regain her breath. Then out of no where, she stared laughing. She couldn't understand why, but she did. Tears stared to fall from the laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he chuckled.

"At us," she said giggling.

"Why?"

"We were so stupid," she said as her giggling stared to faded. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you Draco. I was an idiot."

"No, don't say that. I would have reacted the same way if I ever caught you with another man."

He laid a kiss on her mouth. He looked at her neck and saw that she still had his mother's pearl necklace.

"I have something for you," he said digging in his pocket.

"What is it?"

Draco pulled a small box out and opened it. Scarlet gasped. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a rose ring with a swirl of Diamonds is centered with a beautiful Pearl. It matched with her pearl necklace.

Draco took it out and put it on her finger. He lifted his hand up and kissed it.

"Scarlet Blake, do me the favor of becoming my wife. I love you. And I promise I'll make you and our baby the happiest people in the universe."

Scarlet burst into tears and nodded. "Yes, Draco Malfoy I'll marry you."

Draco grinned and spin her around.

Scarlet giggled and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you and the baby."

Scarlet smiled and walked with Draco back to Hogwarts, with his hand in hers.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed.You guys helped me through my story. I never expected for it to go as far as it did. Also, thank you to those who read. I hoped everyone liked the story.**_

_**PS - I have another story of Batman so check that out too. There are pictures of the story if you'd like to see them. Sorry stripper! I couldn't put in the zombies and the model because it will look bad in my story (lol love ya too!)  
**_

* * *

_Epilogue_

Maids, butlers and house elves were busy getting the wedding decorations ready in the backyard of the Malfoy Manor.

Scarlet looked at herself in the mirror in a beautiful wedding dress while Hermoine, Lizzie, and Ginny were doing her hair and makeup. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She still couldn't believe that in just a couple of hours she will be Mrs. Malfoy. Through everything that they both went through, it was well worth it all at the end. Blaise was sent to St. Mungo's Hospital and never recovered his memory again. Pansy left them alone and never bothered them again. Maybe because Scarlet stupifyed her when she threaten Scarlet that she'll make her abort her baby, which ticked off both Draco and Scarlet. They never heard from her again after their Graduation. Draco and Scarlet never told anyone that she was his slave, afraid that if they would say anything, he'll go to Azkaban and maybe even be accused for Blaise sudden memory loss.

"You look gorgeous, Scarlet. Absolutely stunning."

Scarlet grinned at Ginny's comment. They didn't really know each other until after she started to date Harry again. Harry finally came to accepts the relationship between Draco and Scarlet. He admitted that it was probably just lust that he felt for Scarlet and apologized from being a jerk. As strange as it might sound, Draco asked Harry to walk Scarlet down the aisle.

Funny how things turn out, huh?

* * *

"Harry I'm nervous."

"Scarlet don't worry. Relax," he said trying to soothe her. "You look beautiful."She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks,"she said when the music started to play. Draco was blown away as he saw Scarlet walk to him. He couldn't believe that he was going to marry this goddess in front of him. Finally, Scarlet stood before him, both holding back tears.

"Take care of her, Malfoy," Harry said patting him on the back.

"Will do, Potter."

The ceremony went off without a hitch. They said their wedding vows, I do's, and then the minister announced them man and wife. After they had a huge party, laughing and dancing until they were exhausted. Scarlet even threw her bouquet of flowers, which Hermoine caught, and Draco threw her garter, that was caught by Ron.

Later that night, Draco took her back to his room. The very same room where he first met Scarlet. It had scented candles all around the room and a heart in the middle of the bed made of rose petals. Draco took Scarlet to the bed.

"Tonight, we'll make slow passionate love, kitten."

He slowly removed the wedding dress, until she laid beneath him only in a pair of lacy panties.

Draco leaned down and kissed her. Scarlet moaned and started to take Draco's clothes off just like he did to her, and soon he was wearing just his boxers. Draco pulled away from the kiss and started kissing her neck, and breasts, while he took off her panties and his boxers.

Draco positioned himself at Scarlet's at her entrance and slid into her sweet warmth. He pulled in and out of her, making love to her. She fit him like a glove. Scarlet hated that Draco was going so slow.

"Draco, please."

"Alright, kitten. I'll make you feel good." He started speeding up until he was slamming into her. Scarlet moaned from his actions and thought that she was going to die from the pleasure.

"Draco, oh God! I'm cumming!"

"Me too. Cum with me," he groaned.

Scarlet yelled as she tighten around Draco, making him groan and spill inside her. Draco collapsed but was careful that he didn't crush her. Panting, they looked at each other.

"I love you," said Draco.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_Five months later_

Scarlet was yelling her lungs off in the delivering room, crushing Draco's hand.

"Breathe, kitten. You can do it."

"Shut up! This is all your fault! This is the last time I let you touch me!" she yelled. Draco knew she was only saying that because of the labor pains and still encouraged her to continue.

"One more push, Mrs. Malfoy!" said the doctor.

"AHHHH!"

Then the sound of a baby crying filled the room, as she collapsed on the bed.

"It's a girl!" Scarlet smiled with joy. They washed the baby and gave her to Draco for him to hold. Draco held her as if she would break easily. He couldn't believe he was holding his daughter. No words could express how he was feeling at the moment. Scarlet smiled as she looked on as Draco acted mushy to their baby.

"Hello there. I'm your daddy and I love you very much." _Well someone's going to be daddy's little girl_, she thought. Draco turned to Scarlet and gave her the baby so that she could hold her.

"She's so little."

"And beautiful like her mum."

Scarlet looked up at him and smiled. "What are we going to name her?"

"Uh, how about... Isabella?"

"OK. Isabella Malfoy," she cooed at the baby as Isabella giggled.

"I love you both," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Me too and I'm sorry for cursing at you."

"Don't worry you'll make it up for me once you're ready to give me more babies," he said chuckling. He caressed her cheek and kissed her lightly on the lips. "My Gryffindor Kitten."


	20. Chapter 20

Just to let everyone know (past and future readers), this was my first fanfiction. I know it was poorly made and it's just porn and smut. I am planning on rewriting the story Because personally, I hate it and cringe every time I read it. Thanks to everyone who read and favorite this story.

Love,

Pearl


End file.
